Tranzando el corazón
by litha Drina
Summary: ¿A que voy a ese sitio a las 11:30 pm?... ¿A qué se va a la casa de noche de un tipo como Cullen?, correcto a una sola cosa, a su cama y creo sinceramente que será el peor error de mi vida.
1. Prefacio

_**Prefacio de Transando el corazón**_

¿Mi nombre? Bella, bueno esta bien; Isabella Swan hace unos meses cumplí los 25, si un cuarto de siglo. Pero sigo siendo Bells para los amigos, los pocos que tengo. Y heme aquí con el único amigo que veo de manera desde hace dos años, Edward Cullen montada en su portentoso Aston Martini negro camino al Pen house ubicado en uno de los barrios exclusivos de New York

¿A que voy a ese sitio a las 11:30 pm?... ¿A qué se va a la casa de noche de un tipo como Cullen?, correcto a una sola cosa, a su cama y creo sinceramente que será el peor error de mi vida, pero en eso que acordamos… hace unos meses atrás


	2. Capitulo I

I

Abrí el servicio de mensajería instantanea esperando, cruzando los dedos porque todos olvidaran mi fatídico cumpleaños, después de todo me había negado a ir a Forks por estas fechas, alegando siempre algo que hacer. Allí residía mi padre y mis amigos, los Cullen, los Hale y por supuesto los Cleawather, Jake era punto aparte junto con Angela, en realidad ella era la única amiga que había hecho por merito propio todo el resto los conocí por ser hija del Jefe Swan. Pero bueno…

_Debussy dice:_

Feliz cumpleaños Bells

_lamb dice:_

Ni me lo recuerdes Cullen

_Debussy dice:_

Creí que ya no aparecerías, estuve todo el día esperándote para saludarte

_lamb dice_:

¿por algo será?, Ja! Oficialmente ha dejado de ser mi cumpleaños

_Debussy dice:_

Igual alcance a saludarla señorita

Por supuesto Edward no se le olvidaría mi fatídica fecha, debería sentirme honrada que me hablara después de todo era única mujer fuera de su familia con la que mantenía contacto, luego de lo de Jane Paretti su primera y única novia, le diera las calabazas hace varios años de ello. Desde que ella lo dejó, la muy descarada comenzó una nueva relación sin terminar con él, Edward odiaba a la raza humana en general y las mujeres en particular a todas sin distinción de color, edad o religión

De todas maneras yo no lo veía a Edward desde que tenía 16 años, cuando él se marcho a estudiar a Harvard leyes, supongo que por eso no me odiaba porque para el siempre sería la adolescente o la niñita.

Y en gran parte tenía razón porque yo en muchos sentidos seguía siendo una niña, aunque tuviera la mentalidad de una anciana, demasiado responsable y precavida ¿pero como no?, cuando vives tus 10 primeros años con un adolescente encerrado en el cuerpo de tu madre no tienes otra alternativa. Luego cuando me fui a vivir con Charlie mi padre; comencé a hacerme cargo a cargo absoluto de la casa.

Demasiado madura para mi edad mientras crecía, no "perdía" el tiempo en tonteras como chicos y así heme aquí la única mujer virgen hasta de labios a los 25. Si porque ni siquiera había dado mi primer beso. Ya era demasiado tarde para quejarse, quizás la mejor opción fuese entrar a un convento.

Aunque no tenía muy claro de que servía una monja que tenía un magister en economía de mercado y era asesora financiera.

* * *

><p>Baje de mi Volvo hacia el aeropuerto, le prometí a Edward ir a buscarlo, hace unos días me aviso que su bufete abriría una nueva sucursal aquí en New York y él estaría a cargo, asique se vendría a vivir aquí, ya había alquilado un departamento pero, ya que yo estaba disponible aprovecharía de abusar de su pobre amiga, osea yo y tenerla de chofer particular. Después de casi 10 años nos volveríamos a ver, trate de recordarlo, pero era difícil, claro que tenía las fotografías pero no eran muchas que digamos, sin contar de que era de adolescente ya que rehuía de las cámaras, sabía que tenía el cabello cobrizo, era pálido como su padre y sus ojos eran igual a los de Esme, un verde esmeralda, lo recordaba alto y delgado, con un extraño atractivo, Alice siempre repetía que no entendía como su hermano conseguía mantener a todas las víboras a raya, no es que pensara que no era atractivo ¿pero para tanto?.<p>

-Bells ¿no me saludas?- alguien me susurro al oído, con voz aterciopelada, casi me caigo de la banca del susto, me volteé a verlo y fue peor aún

Frente a mi tenía sonriendo torcidamente al mejor espécimen de la raza humana, ¡era un semental!, negué con la cabeza, ¡que estoy pensando! es simplemente Edward, claro lo observe objetivamente, allí de pie medio inclinado, ciertamente pasaba el metro ochenta, iba vestido con jeans y una camisa blanca con pequeñas líneas negras de manera vertical, la pendra se adhería a su ancha espalda, y su fuerte pecho, que se podía adivinar por los tres primeros botones abiertos, la tela se tensaba ante sus brazos poderosos, y que decir de los jeans que se ajustaban a unas anchas y largas piernas. En resumen tenía un cuerpo que llamaba al pecado.

-¿Edward?- pregunté insegura

-esperabas alguien más Bells- rodo los ojos, si era Edward su rostro ahora más anguloso deja ver un quijada fuerte, nariz recta y pómulos altos, cubierto por una piel tersa y gruesa que ahora parecía cubierta por una insipiente barba- obviamente que soy yo

-si ya me di cuenta, sigues "tan dulce" como siempre- dije sarcástica

Ya hace unas semanas que Edward había llegado, luego de superar la primera impresión al verlo, mi mente racional me mantenía segura, simplemente era un amigo, pero cuando me descuidaba, el potente atractivo de Edward se hacía notar. Hoy como todos los días estábamos en un restaurante, compartiendo almuerzo y exquisito café, mientras discutíamos como es tradición

-vamos Edward, sabes perfectamente los beneficios del matrimonio- el tema de hoy era ese, no se ni porque lo defendía, mis padres eran divorciados, quizás solo fuera por llevarle la contraria y verlo furioso, pero siempre caballero- tu mejor que nadie deberías saberlo, mira el ejemplo de tus padres Esme y Carlisle ¿Qué llevaran casi 30 años de matrimonio?

-son la excepción, la mayoría de los matrimonio son una farsa, los cónyuges solo buscan dinero o que se yo- contraataco perdiendo la paciencia- definitivamente esto me tiene asqueado, considero firmemente volverme sacerdote, el matrimonio es un circo

- por su puesto que no, piensa Edward, en todos los beneficios que aporta esa unión, es una excelente inversión, si lo meditas fríamente aumenta la expectativa de vida en cerca de 5 años, proporciona estabilidad económica, disminuye considerablemente las patologías, asegura un buen pasar a los hijos, se sabe que hasta perciben mayores ingresos..

-esta bien, tienes un buen punto-me respondió revolviéndose su ya alborotada cabellera- es una buena inversión, pero…

-no me vengas con que no encuentras mujer- negué con la cabeza- Edward tienes atractivo físico, una fortuna considerable, eres en resumen un hombre exitoso, tienes status eso te permite adquirir cualquier mujer que este soltera, puedes darte el gusto de regodear, el mercado es muy amplio

No es que él o yo consideráramos a las personas valores transables, pero era la única manera de verlo objetivamente, no podía decirle

*ey Edward encontraras tu alma gemela*

Eso lo mandaría directamente al seminario.

Él me miraba con una expresión indescifrable

-no es fácil sabes- yo puse los ojos en blanco- ¿entonces por qué estas sola?

Eso dolió, tuve que desviar la mirada, era cierto estaba y me moriría sola

-pues es diferente, yo no tengo nada especial, mi apariencia es normal y puede que sea inteligente o al menos con neuronas suficientes, pero en general los hombres no buscan eso… buscan buenos implantes de silicona y cuerpos hechos a manos… yo le tengo odio a los hospitales, ya pasé mucho en ellos, no me meteré a un quirófano

Edward simplemente se carcajeó, porque sabía de primera mano mi tendencia accidentes y los show que hacia de pequeña para evitar las consultas al medico, por lo que su padre, tenía que atenderme en casa y armar una serie de tretas para hacerme los controles.

Las semanas corrían veloces y pronto sería navidad, hoy estaba especialmente susceptible, por lo que mi amigo había aparecido al rescate para invitarme a un pub donde conversábamos

-¿mal día en la bolsa?-preguntó curioso

-no, las acciones estuvieron en alza y me han contratado una naviera internacional

Nos invadió un cómodo silencio mientras él jugaba con su Martini y yo divagaba, lo mire y me encontré con sus poderosos orbes verdes que me escrutaban

-¿sabes? estuve pensando en la discusión del otro día

-ya… ¿y en cual sería? Mira que cada día discutimos algo- sonreí divertida, él se limitó a fruncirme el ceño

- es cierto, siempre discutimos- bufó frustrado

-es genial, me encanta sacarte de quicio

-¿ósea lo haces apropósito?- preguntó con falso tono de indignado

-sip, me encanta contradecirte, te vez adorable, es como si quisieras zarandearme pero siempre te contienes

-soy un caballero y tu una dama ¿recuerdas?-ahora claramente divertido- eres una traviesa, sabes perfectamente que no puedo hacerte nada y juegas conmigo

Me encogí de hombros, recordé la discusión con Renee

-¿Qué pasa Bells?

-discutí con mi madre, ya sabes lo típico, que ¿Por qué estoy sola?, que me estoy volviendo amargada, y vieja. Entiendo su preocupación pero no necesito que me metan el dedo a la llaga.

-te entiendo, Esme no deja de hostigarme con su preocupación y me ha exigido que para las fiestas valla a Forks

-suerte con eso- respondí

-¿sabes? creo que tengo la solución, para nuestro problema

-por favor ilumíname- dije mientras jugaba con mi trago, en realidad necesitaba que el mismísimo arcángel Gabriel viniera a explicarme el lio de mi vida

-en realidad fue tu idea, o en parte

-¿mía?- levante la vista para encontrarme con su mirada resuelta

-claro, el otro día cuando me diste a conocer, cuan rentable era el matrimonio, una excelente inversión

-solo lo decía para contradecirte

-lo se, pero no le quita lo cierto- sonrió ladinamente

-¿el punto es?- aun no entendía a donde quería llegar, tome un sorbo de mi bebida

-cásate conmigo

Me atragante con el licor y comencé a toser como condenada, mientras Edward me palmeaba muy tranquilo la espalda cuando logre recuperar el aliento

-¿estas loco?¿o te fumaste algo?- el me miraba tranquilo- jajaja fue broma, casi me matas Cullen

-yo no bromeó con eso Bella- se había puesto serio, tenía pintada en la cara la misma expresión que lo hacia ser uno de los mejores abogados del país, trague en seco- hablo en serio, te estoy pidiendo formalmente que te cases conmigo, de hecho ya tengo el anillo

Me espanté más al verlo sacar del bolsillo de una cajita de terciopelo azul

-¡Edward! – dije con espanto- basta si!, esto no es gracioso

-si gustas me pongo de rodillas- lo fulmine con la mirada, él me hizo caso omiso- bien como quieras, el punto es que luego de la conversación que tuvimos aquel día descubrí que tenías razón casarme sería una decisión realmente acertada, pero sabes perfectamente que nunca me voy a perder, siempre quiero lo mejor y teniendo en cuenta, lo que dijiste que puedo elegir lo que el "mercado me ofrece", llegue a la conclusión que tu eres lo mejor, posees valores cimentados, nos conocemos bien y congeniamos, los que nos llevaría un buen matrimonio, eres una mujer muy inteligente y admiro eso…

-alto, alto, tiempo fuera- ¡Dios! Habla en serio- Cullen… piensa en lo que estas diciendo, no somos ni novios ni siquiera nos atraemos físicamente

"¡ja! Cariño esa no te lo crees ni tu"

¡Genial! Mi conciencia hace aparición

-novios podemos serlo, pero creo firmemente que funcionaria de maravilla

-Edward, no funcionaria

-¿Por qué?- pregunto tranquilo

-aparte de lo obvio- gesticule

-¿lo obvio?- ahora me miraba claramente confundido

-si mírate- un perfecto y sexy hombre que me acaba de pedir matrimonio – y mírame, desentonamos, eres…eres un espécimen superior y yo con suerte alcanzo la media

Me observo ceñudo

-no te ves con claridad

-claridad mi abuela. Edward deja de decir tonteras

-acabas de decirme que soy un espécimen superior, no deberías estar feliz en vez de espantada

-Edward…

-Isabella, sabes perfectamente que cuando me propongo algo lo consigo, y esta vez te quiero como esposa, o me caso contigo o eres responsable exclusivo de que vuelva sacerdote, se lo diré a Esme y a Alice

-¡eso es extorción!-gemí desesperada

-tómalo como quieras

-y si digo que no porque…

-¿Por qué que?, ya compre el anillo y tiene grabado tu nombre- me sonrió divertido, sabía perfectamente cuanto detestaba que gastaran dinero en mi- dame la oportunidad para convencerte que seré un buen prospecto

-Edward no se trata de ti…- se me estaban agotando los argumentos, y su sonrisa triunfal me decía que él ya lo sabía

-¿sino de mi?, vamos Bella no pierdes nada con aceptarme de esposo… nos conocemos demasiado para que utilices esos pobres argumentos que no te convencen ni a ti misma, sin contar de que hablas con un abogado que gana cada uno de sus casos

-Edward te suplico que entres en razón- implore

-Jamás en mi vida he sido más razonable Isabella, eres la mejor opción que tengo y no la dejaré pasar, nos entendemos como amigos…

-como amigos bien haz dicho bien, no necesariamente como pareja…

-hagamos la prueba, nada perdemos-dijo seguro- nuestras familias no tienen porque enterarse, si no funciona prometo no molestarte más y todo tal cual como si nada hubiese pasado

-eeeh – ¡Dios si estas escuchando ayúdame!

"oh por favor, mira el regalo que te manda y tu te regodeas"

¡tu cállate!

-una semana de prueba

-esta bien- me di por vencida, de nada servía luchar contra Edward cuando tenía las batallas ganadas desde antes de comenzarla, el comenzó a abrir la dichosa cajita azul

-ALTO DIJE PROVAR NO ACEPTE COMPROMETERME CONTIGO, VUELVE A ESCONDER ESA DICHOSA CAJITA- grite desesperada, para darme cuenta que todo el local nos observaba- eres… un…

El se limito a carcajearse mientras yo inventaba un nuevo tono de sonrojo

-¿entonces novios?-preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa

-Dios, en lo que me estoy metiendo- gemí, él se limitó a jugar con mi mano, extrañamente ese contacto mando una serie de descargas eléctricas, una pequeña, pequeñísima parte de mi cerebro repetía "error" en apenas un susurro- esta bien Cullen tu ganas, pero será bajo mis reglas

Edward entrecerró los ojos

-¿Cuáles?

-primero empezamos mañana, demasiadas emociones por esta noche

-bueno-dijo divertido

-¡no te burles! Es en serio, no le diremos a nadie- frunció el ceño- no me mires así, puedes decir que sales con alguien, pero ni se te ocurra nombrarme, no quiero a Alice danzando alrededor mío

-tu ganas

-y por ultimo será una semana de prueba, si no resulta…si no congeniamos como pareja, te olvidaras de esto

-ten por seguro que serás la nueva señora Cullen


	3. Capitulo II

_**Espero lo disfruten, se reciben criticas ^^**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>II<strong>_

Que sueño más extraño, quizás se me pasaron las copas… eso debió ser… me mire en el espejo del baño, llevaba todo el cabello revuelto, iba con los pequeños short con una polera ajustada color fucsia, puede que para vestir sea sobria pero mi placer culpable era que me gustaban los pijamas, y la ropa interior de colores chillones. Lavé con cuidado mis dientes cuando el timbre comenzó a sonar estruendosamente

-yaaaaaa, ¡voy!- abrí la puerta y me encontré con enorme ramo de rosas blancas

-señorita firme aquí-dijo el repartidor apenas se podía mover bajo el peso del bellísimo buque de flores- ¿Dónde lo dejo?

-pase… aquí- le pedí que lo dejara en la mesa de centro, le firme y luego se marcho estaba tan embelesada disfrutando del exquisito perfume que inundaba mi hogar, que tarde un rato en ver la tarjera

Para una delicada flor, con el más exquisito perfume que existe y que espero disfrutar toda mi vida Edward Cullen

Suspire pesadamente, no por supuesto no había sido un sueño loco… y Edward usaría toda su caballería para convencerme

-veo que te gusto- di un salto para encontrarme con Edward recargado contra el marco de mi puerta- pero he de decir que no me agrada que dejes la puerta abierta, cualquiera podría entrar

Mi corazón latía desenfrenado ¡pero si lo veía todos los días!, ¿es que se había puesto más guapo?, llevaba una camisa negra que se le pegaba al cuerpo como las manos de un amante, dejando dibujar su muy bien dotado cuerpo, los jeans desgastados no se quedaban atrás, iba rasurado y aquel cabello cobrizo parecía llamarme a acariciarlo, entro con paso casi felino y se sentó a mi lado

-¿no me saludas?

-Hola- me sentía extraña asique salte a la cocina so pretexto de ir por agua

Obviamente él me siguió, repentinamente mi cocina se me hizo extremadamente pequeña. Sin contar de que me sentía desnuda, a pesar de que Edward no parecía prestarme más atención que de costumbre ¿Qué había cambiado?, él seguía siendo el mismo, yo la misma ¿no?

-¿esa la forma de saludar a tu novio?- deje el vaso en el fregadero

-Hola- hice un gesto con la mano- gracias por las flores, pero no debiste, no era necesario, el pobre repartidor apenas se las podía, ahora dame permiso quiero irme a duchar tengo mucho que hacer, a pesar de ser sábado

Él seguía impidiéndome el paso, y mi cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar extrañamente a su cercanía

- Bella- levante la mirada, para encontrarme nuevamente con aquella extraña mirada, oscura que no sabía que emociones escondían, porque siempre fue un experto en esconder sus sentimientos- te dije que lograría que te casaras con migo

-ni me lo recuerdes- gemí, en un vano intento lo empuje, el contacto de mis palmas con su cuerpo aunque sea cubierto por la tela, volvió a llenar a mi cuerpo de electricidad, por supuesto no lo moví ni un milímetro- ahora muévete

-como ordene mi adorada

Todo paso muy rápido, yo seguía ejerciendo fuerza para sacarlo de mi camino y él se movió, logrando que yo perdiera el equilibrio, cerré fuertemente los ojos, estaba lista para recibir el porrazo de mi vida, cuando me vi envuelta por dos fuertes brazos que me apegaban al cuerpo del dios griego que estaba plantado en mi casa

-cuidado- susurró muy cerca de mi oído, haciendo que mi piel se erizará, abrí lentamente los ojos para encontrarme con una mirada dura de su parte ¿de que me perdí?- por cierto así se saludan los novios

Y poso sus suaves y tersos labios contra los míos, juro que me electrocuté, sus labios se movían con una cadencia única contra los míos, deseaba sentir su aliento dentro de mis pulmones entreabrir un poco los labios, y repentinamente el beso se detuvo

Edward se separó de mí y me dejó así sin nada, dándome la espalda

-¿te ibas a bañar recuerdas?-dijo con voz neutra

Me di vuelta y me encerré en el baño, cuando me metí a la ducha me eché a llorar como magdalena, mi primer beso, maldita sea, mi primer beso y me deja con las ansias de sentir el sabor de su boca. Él me besó, si no me deseaba ni un poquito, para que seguía con esto.

Salí envuelta en mis toallas azul, la que envolvía mi cuerpo era corta, llegaba a la mitad de mi muslo, Edward estaba apoyado en el pasillo frente a la puerta del baño, cuando me vio volteo la cara y fue al comedor

-Bella- dijo con voz osca- no deberías pasearte en esa facha

-de primera- dije ya no dolida sino molesta- esta es mi casa y si se me place ando desnuda- su espalda se tenso- y de segundo, no eres un extraño, fue idea tuya que fuéramos novios y estás empecinado en que nos casemos ¿Qué reclamas?

Cerré la puerta de mi cuarto de un portazo, ¡que diablos!, que olvide el trato después de esto termino ahora mismo. Me vestí con ropa deportiva dispuesta a acabar con esta estupidez

-Edward-dije cuando llegue al living, el jugaba con una de las rosas- esto…

¡Esperaba más que tiraran una bomba nuclear que esto! Edward se paro y me envolvió en sus fuertes brazos, adiós a mis argumentos

-lo siento- me susurró al oído, tomo mi rostro en una de sus cálidas manos, y comenzó a cubrir mi rostro de pequeños besos, sin tocar mis labios que clamaban por un miserable roce, que él no me regalo; tuve que conformarme con un beso en la comisura, descanso su frente contra la mía.

¿Qué iba a decirle yo?

"ibas a mandarlo a la…"

¡Cierto!

-Edward yo creo…

-lo siento- dijo separándose un poco, en sus ojos había algo de miedo, pena y vergüenza- de verdad Bella, no supe como reaccionar-negó con la cabeza- lo siento

-eres un maldito manipulador con esa cara… aggh- bufé molesta, claro mi ira se había desvanecido

-¿te convence mi cara?-preguntó- valla es bueno saberlo

-cállate engreído manipulador- él se rió

-bueno mi adorada te espero en el coche

-¿ah?

-dijiste que tenías cosas que hacer y yo te llevaré

-aja- no estaba segura si me apetecía pasar tiempo con él, aun estaba sorprendida de mis propias reacciones

-¡te espero!- dijo y en un rápido movimiento poso sus labios de miel sobre los míos, aquel pequeño roce volvió a despertar sentimientos, ansias que no conocía. Él ya estaba de espadas a mi en la puertas, yo aún en shock- por cierto el azul te queda excelente

No alcance a lanzarle el cojín por la cabeza porque el ya había cerrado la puerta.

Una semana… una semana, no era tan difícil

6 días después… dije que no era difícil, correcto tenía razón, ES IMPOSIBLE, cada día parecía un tormento, no me explico bien… ¿no?, deseaba acabar con esto con todas mis fuerzas, pero lo veía, me sonreí y todo se iba a la…

Solo estaba él, su aroma, su presencia, mi voluntad se hacia añicos y lo peor no era eso… lo peor era que él era un ángel jamás en mi vida me había sentido tan mimada, parecía llevarme entre las nubes, se preocupaba de todo, de que nada me faltará, pero no me agobiaba…era simplemente perfecto, cuando algún hombre me miraba más de la cuenta, no se molestaba conmigo, sino que amedrentaba a aquel inoportuno, mientras a mi me trataba con pétalos de rosa, que por cierto me regalaba a diario.

Hoy iríamos a bailar, alise mi vestido de arrugas inexistentes, era negro con gruesos tirantes que se anudaban en mi cuello, dejando al descubierto casi toda mi espalda, con un pronunciado escote delantero, por lo que no me pude poner sujetador. La tela se ajustaba mi cuerpo muy bien para luego caer pesadamente hasta poco más debajo de mis rodillas, calce unos tacones no muy altos, luego de muchas caídas aprendí a subirme en ellos.

Los golpes en la puerta me alertaron, poco maquillaje como siempre, corrí a abrir la puerta y en vez de encontrarme a Edward

-James – allí frente a mi puerta estaba, mi ángel/demonio personal, fue mi compañero de universidad, tenía una tendencia natural a ser hiriente pero era simplemente brillante, era él único que conversaba con el patito feo y torpe de Swan, no es que fuéramos amigos, sino solo por llevarle la contraría al resto.

-¿Swan?- dijo fregándose los ojos- no puede ser…estas…

-¿mejor?

-no –bufé él sonrió provocativo- para llevarte a la cama y puro…

-¡JAMES!- me espanté, él siempre me había dicho por lo claro que yo era poco agraciada

-sabes que nunca miento- dicho esto paso a mi casa como si fuera suya, sentándose o mejor dicho echándose en mi sofá- bonito lugar…¿por cierto a quien esperas, tan exquisitamente guapa?

-A mí –dijo Edward apareciendo en el lumbral de mi puerta aún abierta

Se me congelo el corazón al verlo, con pantalones de tela, y una camisa casual, era para que adonis lo envidiara

-¿y tu eres?- preguntó James socarrón

-Edward Cullen…-dije

-su novio

-aja- respondió James aparentemente desilusionado, pero luego se avivo- bueno entonces mejor, porque así te enteras, me pienso quedar con Bella durante unas semanas

-¿Qué tu que?-dije espantada- ¿y a que hora dije que si?

-acabas de hacerlo

-James…

-¿me vas a dejar en la calle?, aparte me lo debes Swan, recuérdalo

Era cierto, James me había salvado de una broma muy cruel, habían estado a punto de dejarme desnuda en medio de la facultad, solo para obligarme a dejar la carrera, era casi la única mujer y no poseía los orígenes adecuados, sin contar que era demasiado cerebrito.

-esta bien James- que no se diga que Bella Swan no paga sus deudas- quédate cuanto necesites

-¿perdón?-preguntó Edward mirándonos con ira, realmente me dio miedo

-Edward, se quedará en la habitación de invitados-dije tratando de aplacarlo- aparte me conoce hace mucho, no tienes de que preocuparte

-yo no diría eso cariño, puede que en ese entonces no te mirará como presa- dijo lamiéndose los labios- pero era porque no sabía que tenías ese cuerazo, te encargabas bien de ocultarlo

-JAMES- ¡maldición!

-¿pretendes dejarlo aquí después de lo que acaba de decir?

-no puedo echarlo Edward, realmente se lo debo- James se rió de la cara de odio que puso Edward, mientras sus manos se volvían puños dejando sus nudillos blancos por la fuerza, era extraño él nunca perdía su perfecta mascara. En unos segundos se recompuso

-esta bien, no puedo hacer nada al respecto- sonrió calculadoramente- pero si él se queda yo también, y eso no me lo puedes negar

-pe.. pero si solo hay una cama más aparte de la mía- ¿Qué pretendían? Volverme loca, si era así lo estaban logrando- ¿no querrás dormir en el sofá? ¿ o que James duerma?

-Swan acabo de sacar tus llaves de repuesto- dijo James mientras se alejaba por el pasillo hacia el elevador- por cierto, esas palabras quiere decir que no te haz logrado servir Bells, es una pena por ti, pero no te preocupes yo podre, y Cariño no es necesario que duermas con él yo duermo contigo… o al menos intentare dejarte dormir


	4. Capitulo III

_Disfrutenlo, y por favor dejen algún comentario_

* * *

><p><em>-esta bien, no puedo hacer nada al respecto- sonrió calculadoramente- pero si él se queda yo también, y eso no me lo puedes negar<em>

_-pe.. pero si solo hay una cama más aparte de la mía- ¿Qué pretendían? Volverme loca, si era así lo estaban logrando- ¿no querrás dormir en el sofá? ¿ o que James duerma?_

_-Swan acabo de sacar tus llaves de repuesto- dijo James mientras se alejaba por el pasillo hacia el elevador- por cierto, esas palabras quiere decir que no te haz logrado servir Bells, es una pena por ti, pero no te preocupes yo podre, y Cariño no es necesario que duermas con él yo duermo contigo… o al menos intentare dejarte dormir_

** III : confesiones**

Bailábamos, una contagiosa salsa, jamás pensé que Edward fuera un bailarín experimentado, pero, si lo era, ¿hay algo en lo que sea malo?, si es así en la pista de baile ¿Cómo sería en…? ¡Que estoy pensando! Pero no ayudaba en nada que su fuerte mano se ubicase en mi espalda desnuda, nada en absoluto porque su tacto quemaba. Terminó la tonada

-vamos a beber algo- dijo y sin darme tiempo para reaccionar me apego a su cuerpo y empezó a guiarme a través de la multitud, algo muy bueno de aquel club nocturno era que poseía un sitio para beber y comer cómodamente, obviamente nos dirigimos hacía allá, Edward paso por licores y un picadillo para comer, desde que me vio apenas me miraba, de hecho ni me miraba, y menos conversaba conmigo.

Cuando nos sentamos, comenzó a jugar con su trago sin prestarme ni la mínima atención

-Edward- el simplemente se detuvo de revolver en señal de escucha pero no me miro- se que estas molesto, y que es incomodo, Dios, si no se te hubiese ocurrido esta tontera…

-no te atrevas a decir algo más Isabella- dijo con voz neutra y tensa- no he cambiado de opinión. ¿tan malo soy que ni siquiera he logrado que dejes pensar que es una estupidez?, tendré que esforzarme más

Nos sumimos en un silencio, no cómodo, pero no incomodo… era extraño, todo se había vuelto un lió ¿por qué tenía que llegar James justo ahora?

Sin previo aviso Edward tomo mi mano y comenzó a jugar con ella como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, mientras mi cuerpo se llenaba de electricidad y mi pobre corazón redoblaba su ritmo

-Bella… mm no se muy bien como decir esto- DIOS Edward sin palabras…es como decir *Bella miss mundo*, son cosas que no pasaban

-dilo como sea que es- trate de restarle importancia, quizás fuera a terminar, extrañamente aunque era lo que deseaba, terminar con esta locura, un dolor se instalo en mi pecho

-umm, bueno de partida no pienso dejarte dormir sola, tendrás que dormir conmigo, no es que me moleste dormir en el sofá, pero básicamente no me arriesgare a que "tu amigo"-dijo haciendo un gesto de asco- cumpla lo que dijo

- ah bueno - ¿dormir con él?, ¿podré pegar un ojo?, bueno y ¿Por qué me siento aliviada?, yo quiero que esto acabe ¿no?- no hay problema de todas maneras mi cama es de dos plazas

Tomé un sorbo de mi bebida

-mmm y no tengo pijama- me atragante ¿sin pijama? Qué clase de broma cruel del destino era esta

"broma cruel, mis zapatos, esto es un regalo divino"

Eh conciencia ¿no que tu eres mi parte buena?

"no, soy tu parte inteligente"

-bueno… este no importa- traté de decirle

-hay algo más

-¿no me digas que eres sonámbulo?- pregunté, era lo único que faltaría

-no, la única que dice cosas dormida eres tu- aun lo recordaba… sonreí, él miro hacia el costado, al vacio- bueno, el problema es que de un tiempo han vuelto "aquellos sueños" a pesar de que he redoblado las horas de ejercicio y el trabajo me tiene agobiado

-¿Qué son aquellos sueños?- no entendí nada

Edward se removió incomodo en su asiento, cerró sus ojos, presionando el puente de su nariz, no me ayudaba mucho la vista para concentrarme, esa pose hacían que los músculos de sus brazos se marcaran más y la camisa se tensará. Maldita prenda, tenía que hacerlo ver más… más

"deseable, cariño eso es lo que es"

Oh tu cállate

-son el tipo de sueños, que tienen por solución una ducha de agua fría Bella, ese tipo de sueños, los que dejan una marca física en el caso los hombres

-¿duchas de agua fría?¿marcas?…- de repente caí en cuenta, y me puse fucsia - ahm.. hum… ¿esos sueños?

-si esos sueños

-pe.. pero- Edward teniendo sueños húmedos a mi lado, una extraña sensación de morbo me invadió ¡BELLA COMPORTARTE!

"¿Por qué dejarlo solo en sueños"

CÁLLATE

Me aclare la garganta, tratando de acallar a mi tonta conciencia

- pero, este creí bueno- me sonroje más como le iba decir *Edward, esos sueños los tiene los hombres vírgenes, no los sementales como tu* definitivamente no podía decirle aquello- bueno que esos inconvenientes se les quitaban… cuando, ya sabes… tu entiendes

-si te entiendo- dijo aun si mirarme, presionando más el puente de su nariz, creo que terminara quebrándoselo- si se quitan cuando comienzas una vida sexual, pero yo no he comenzado nada, soy virgen Bella, no he tenido sexo con nadie

Mi mandíbula se desencajó

- tienes que estar bromeando- solté- tienes 27 años Edward

-¿tengo cara de estar mintiendo Isabella?- me miró duramente, no claro que no mentía, ¿pero en que mundo un dios griego seguía puro y casto?, claro por eso no le molestaba la idea de ser sacerdote, no es que tuviera que sufrir demasiado…

-no, lo siento, es que realmente me cuesta… no es creerlo, sino entender como las mujeres no lograron colarse en tu cama, es eso

-que tu no lograras contenerte, no quiere decir que él resto sea tan débil- dijo mordazmente, me hirvió la sangre de rabia

-alto, no me vengas a tratar así, porque... ¡no tengo ni porque decirte!

-¿Por qué que Bella?, ¿Cuántos han pasado por tu cama?¿tantos son que…

-CÁLLATE- el enmudeció, ¿qué sabía él?, si el muy desgraciado me había dado el primer beso y me dejaba con gusto a poco, pero no le daría el gusto de esa confesión también, que sabía él- nadie a pasado por mi cama, nadie absolutamente nadie, soy virgen idiota

Me pare y salí del estúpido local. Eran pasadas las 2 de la madrugada y ningún maldito taxi paraba, me estaba congelando. Estúpido vestido, estúpida hora, estúpido Ed…

-lo siento- dijo aquella voz aterciopelada tan conocida, mientras depositaba su chaqueta en mis hombros si no estuviera tan jodidamente congelada se la hubiera tirado por la cabeza.

-esta vez no Edward…-me tomo entre sus brazos, y mis barreras al suelo, ¿Qué me pasaba con este tipo?, trate sin mucho entusiasmo de mi cuerpo de zafarme de su agarre- Edward suéltame

-no ahora menos que nunca ¿crees que soy tan ingenuo?, si te sueltos huiras y encontraras la forma de escaparte de mi y ahora menos que nunca- dijo susurrándome al oído, un desconocido calor me invadía las entrañas- no Bella, ahora más que nunca, me asegurare que seas mi mujer

"vamos ahora, no importa"

¡Cállate!

Poso su frente contra la mía, sonriendo torcidamente haciendo que mis traidoras piernas temblaran, mientras él mantenía los ojos cerrados

-no veo en que cambia la situación mi o nuestra virginidad Cullen- trate de ser objetiva, pero maldita sea sus brazos envolviéndome, pegándome a su cuerpo, el calor de su piel que traspasaba el frió y me envolvía junto a su aroma, no me ayudaban en nada

-Bells eres corredora de la bolsa de valores, sabes perfectamente que lo único y exclusivo adquiera mayor valor, eso eres, una joya que será mía- suspiro pesadamente- hay que tener suerte para encontrar una chica de 17 virgen.

-Cullen me tratas como una cosa

-no, te trato como lo que eres una rareza- se separo levemente de mi- vamos no sea que mi futura esposa se enferme

-yo no he dicho que me valla a casar contigo, tu querías ser sacerdote, no soy la segunda opción de nadie

-no, claro que no, con esto eres la primera y la única créeme y serás mi esposa- lo dijo con tal convicción que no me atreví a rebatirle, agregó en un susurro más para si que para mí- harás que los años de espera tengan sentido

Cuando llegamos a casa James ya dormía, no se si agradecer por ello, porque eso solo hacía más potente la presencia de mi novio ¿desde cuando lo acepte como mi novio?

Me metí en el único baño de mi apartamento a ponerme pijama, era una tontera ¿pero me ponía sujetador? No es que lo usara alguna vez para dormir, pero yo siempre dormía

sola, y es que la tela del pijama era delgada y… Edward aggh. Me mire en el espejo, no era la misma imagen de hace más una semana atrás, mis ojos parecían tener luz propia y se veían aun más grandes, mis mejillas estaban teñidas de carmín y de tanto morder mis labios estaban levemente hinchados.

Gemí y todo a causa de Edward, ¿Qué me pasaba?, esas sensaciones de vacio en el estomago, temblor en las piernas, calor en el vientre bajo… ansias de sus brazos, de sus sonrisas, de su voz ¿acaso yo me estaría…? NO, no podía ni pensarlo, yo tenía que mantenerme racional, esa era la base de mi vida.

Bueno después de todo, no había llevado el sujetador al baño asique daba lo mismo. Entre a mi cuarto, deje mi ropa doblada, cuando escuche que cerraban la puerta

-creo que te regalare una bata, estoy casi seguro que tu "amigo" se despertará solo para verte

Me volteé.

Era la imagen más gloriosa que podría haber visto, Edward en bóxer ajustados y negros, dejando el resto de su magnifica anatomía a la vista, ¡y yo que creía que vestido se veía guapo!, es que no lo había visto semidesnudo. El aire se me atoro en la garganta al contemplar aquel cuerpo

Sus piernas eran largas y gruesas, dibujándose las líneas suaves de sus músculos, dos poderosos pilares, no quería mirar, pero no lo pude evitar, aquel bóxer se veía todo menos vacio, sus abdominales cielo santo, parecían dibujados por el dedo de Dios, junto a la inserción de sus caderas, eran una clara invitación al pecado, un calor similar al magma parecía descender desde mi ombligo hacia abajo. Y que decir de su pecho, sus pectorales tensos, sin ser grotescos estaban claramente definidos, daban origen a amplios hombros y aquellos brazos enérgicos, parecían tan fuertes, que mis manos quemaban por deslizarse por ellos.

-¿Bella?- dijo con la voz tensa ¡QUE VERGÜENZA!

-amm, buenas noches Edward que duermas bien- me volteé rápidamente para acostarme dándole la espalda, intento de ocultar mi sonrojo que claramente sería visible a kilómetros de distancia.

Escuche como se hincaba, para orar, yo era religiosa pero no a ese extremo, es que tamaño ángel, es obvio que estaba cerca de Dios, aunque su cuerpo indujera a pensamientos impropios.

Sentí como la cama se hundía bajo su peso, trate de fingir que dormía, pero me costo ya que mi respiración tendía ser errática. Después de no se cuanto tiempo, que para mi estaba siendo eterno, sentí que su respiración se hacia lenta y profunda

¿Por qué él podía dormir y yo no?, la respuesta era tan simple como dolorosa, porque el no me deseaba… ¿eso era lo que sentía por él deseo, pasión?

"estás bien grandecita para esas preguntas idiotas"

Gracias, realmente no me ayudas.

Edward se removió, ¿es que ya había a empezado a soñar…? Me sonroje nuevamente, tan pronto… aaahg no me atrevía ni a pensarlo, no era bueno para mi salud mental tener un adonis teniendo ese tipo de sueños, siendo yo una casi reprimida sexual

"lo eres porque no aprovechas al hombre que tienes al lado, idiota"

Cállate

Me comenzaba a doler, lugares de mi cuerpo que no sabía que dolían, no al menos así, como de necesidad ¡como iba a necesitar algo que nunca había probado, era estúpido!

"porque las mujeres nacemos para tener hombres así adentro"

¡Ey! Desde cuando, te volviste un pervertida

"desde que tu eres una santurrona que no aprovecha"

Edward se removió, y repentinamente me vi envuelta por uno de sus brazos, ahogue un gemido, su cara fue a parar en la parte de atrás de mi cuello, haciendo que su respiración me acariciara… ¿Qué clase de insulto al cielo había cometido?, esto era una tortura, dulce tortura, pero tortura al fin.

Trate de zafarme del abrazo, no quería encontrarme con la evidencia de sus sueños, pero error, logre lo contrario, en un mal movimiento sus caderas chocaron con mi retaguardia, y se hizo muy presente sus sueños.

No pude reprimir el gemido por aquel inconsciente roce, él se removió, haciendo levemente que la fricción aumentara, acabe temblando y jadeando por ello. Termine mordiéndome el labio hasta sangrar para no gritar abiertamente, no quería despertarlo y afrontar directamente mi dolor en la entrepierna por la necesidad de abalanzarme sobre él.

Serían largas y tortuosas noches….


	5. Capitulo IV

**_IV_**

Dos semanas llevaba durmiendo con Edward, dos extrañísimas semanas, cada anochecer era un tormento, siempre con una oración de su parte, aunque ahora a los bóxer se le agregaba un pantalón corto de pijama, pero era todo, porque Edward termino confesándome que siempre dormía desnudo.

"quien fuera su cama"

Oh, por Dios tu cállate, ¿no puedes evitar ese tipo de comentarios?

"con un hombre así, sinceramente no"

Como decía, habían sido las dos semanas más extrañas de mi vida, a pesar que los nervios y las ansias parecían sobrepasarme y la necesidad de Edward se acrecentaba, cuando me envolvía en sus fuertes brazos no tarda en caer en un profundo sueño, que cada día se plagaba más de su imagen.

-bueno Swan me despido – me abrazo James, en el aeropuerto, ante la mirada de Edward que de nuevo se mostraba vacía – quisiera decir que fue un placer, pero no lo fue, quería compartir tu cama, pero Edward no quiso ser buen anfitrión y permitírmelo

-James eres un caradura – le reprendí- cuando fuimos compañeros no te interesaste en mí…

-por supuesto me gradué antes que la eminencia de Kylan te enseñara a vestir ¿por qué fue él no?

-si, el maestro Kylan, me mandó a aprender a vestir, en mundo de valores…

-…la apariencia es fundamental ¿no?, por supuesto no iba dejar que tu desastrosa forma de vestir, aplacara tu cerebro- James agrego socarrón.

-ya vete James

-Hasta pronto Bells, hasta nunca Cullen- y se dirigió a tomar su vuelo no antes de gritar-SI ESE NOVIO TUYO NO TE SATISFACE, VENTE A CANADA CONMIGO CARIÑO

Me deje caer pesadamente sobre el sofá mientras Edward cerraba la puerta quedaban apenas 5 días para navidad

- Mañana me voy a Jacksonville- solté

-¿perdón?

-tu te vas a Forks, lo dijiste la noche de tu genial idea, yo no me arriesgaré a que mi padre lo sepa o peor Alice-

-¿Qué tiene de malo?, después de todo nos casaremos

-Edward, no te he dicho que si

-pero tampoco que no-rodeé los ojos, con él nunca podría

-Basta Cullen no cambiare de opinión

-entonces nos vemos al regreso- dicho esto se marcho así nada más

No es que esperará un beso apasionado o algo así, pero al menos algo más cariñoso, un que estés bien, no hubiera estado mal. No esperaba exageradamente apasionado.

"reconócelo si"

Bueno, quizás un poquito, ¿soñar es gratis no?, después de todo no pasábamos de castos besos, si tenía suerte era uno fugaz una vez al día. No entendía muy bien esa añoranza extraña hacia él ¡ni hace 5 minutos que se fue! Era absurdo totalmente fuera de lugar.

Me fui a dormir, pero era incapaz de conciliar el sueño, aunque me doliera tenía que reconocerlo, echaba de menos el calor, el aroma, bueno en resumen a Edward completo.

Termine levantándome a las 4 de la madrugada, sin haber conciliado el sueño, de nada me servía estar dándome vueltas aferrada a la almohada que aun conservaba su perfume.

Me ocupe de ordenar mi apartamento con especial meticulosidad, termine a las 7 de la mañana y todo relucía, casi veía en el piso mi reflejo. Aún me quedaban unas horas para ir a tomar el vuelo,

Asique decidí ir a tomar un exquisito baño de tina, deje caer las sales de baño al agua tibia y espuma que se arremolinaba rápidamente ante los chorros de hidromasaje.

¿Qué había cambiado en mi vida, que repentinamente se veía tan vacía?, jamás me molesto la soledad, la disfrutaba, pero ahora incluso mi pequeño apartamento se veía muy grande. Mi vida estaba absolutamente vacía, bueno acepto de mi carrera, en la cual había enfocado todos mis esfuerzos desde la secundaría o quizás antes, cuando mi madre se volvió a casar, me sentí desorientada fuera de lugar, por 10 años habíamos sido solo ella y yo, en nuestra casa, nuestro mundo, sus locuras y mis risas, no es que ella no hubiera tenido novio, pero jamás había entrado directamente a invadir nuestro espacio, el hombre en cuestión. Pero cuando se caso con Phil, todo cambio, ella sufría por no poder acompañarlo y yo caí en cuenta que yo había dejado ser la persona más importante en la vida de mi madre. Y no solo eso, sino que le causaba sufrimiento. Por lo que me marche a vivir con Charlie, un gran hombre sin duda y un excelente padre, pero que había forjado durante una década hábitos, que su preadolescente hija no podía hacer nada por cambiar. Sin una figura femenina permanente, sintiéndome poco agraciada, y para la cúspide torpe hasta a tal punto que casi era invalida por ello. Me enfrasque en mis estudios para sobre salir, para valer como persona.

Cuando decidí estudiar para asesora financiera, solo rectifique el hecho que quería estar sola, sola porque jamás me sentí digna de la compañía de nadie, hundí en el más profundo de los secretos, el deseo de pequeña de tener alguien que me protegiera, en ese entonces era una hermano mayor, luego fue alguien que me quisiera. Amar un hombre y que me amará

Me hundí en la exquisita agua hasta que esta rozo mi labio inferior, era incomodo traer al consciente aquellos pequeños y estúpidos traumas.

Bien me sentía sola, estúpida y desdichada. ¿qué podía hacer con ello?

"Edward" susurró aquella molesta voz en mi cabeza.

¿Edward?, si era cierto el le había ofrecido un negocio, eso es lo que era un simple negocio, donde ambos percibirían grandes beneficios. Pero no era más que eso, un negocio. Aunque me proporcionaría compañía, quizás con el tiempo podríamos llegar a apreciarnos como pareja, convivir sanamente, quizás hasta tener hijos, no eso no, si tengo en algún mundo paralelo un hijo quiero amar al padre y que el padre de la criatura me ame a mi. Ósea imposible.

¿Cómo sería un matrimonio con Edward? Trate de imaginarlo no al principio porque estoy segura que sería imposible.

Su aroma me abrazo los sentidos

-¡Edward que diablos haces a..!- entro al baño y comenzó a desvestirse, esto no tenía sentido ¿Qué así aquí? ¿Por qué se estaba desvistiendo delante de mí? Cerré fuertemente los ojos, enrollando mi cuerpo por instinto y hable con un hilo de voz - Edward… márchate, en un mo-momento desocupo el baño.

En vez de escuchar su salida escuche como la última prenda caía y sentí como alguien se metía junto conmigo en la amplia bañera, haciendo que el agua se desbordará. Abrí los ojos para que mi respiración se volviera un jadeo permanente.

Allí sumergido hasta el pecho, estaba cómodamente puesto, el ser que Adonis envidiaría sus músculos tensos por la posición de brazos fuera de la bañera. Sus rodillas sobresalían del agua pegadas a las orillas de la tina, como una clara invitación, mechones de su cabello se pegaban a su rostro a causa de la humedad, reinante en el cuarto. Su sonrisa torcida, que dejaba muy en claro que se sentía triunfador y perfectamente a gusto, conmigo en una bañera, y sus ojos, aquellas orbes verdes, estaban oscuras y brillaban con deseo.

-Ed…

-shsh… mi adorada- dijo con voz seductoramente profunda- Ven

Tiró de mí, para que literalmente quedara en sima de él, sintiendo muy bien sus intenciones, ahogue un gritito

-Edward, creo… que no he aceptado… esto- dije en un torpe intento de alejarlo de mí

- simplemente deliciosa- susurro mientras su boca se deslizaba contra la curva de mi cuello.

-no –gimoteé, el gruño en respuesta con un rápido movimiento nos movió de tal manera que termine sentada sobre él, mis piernas a sus costados y su virilidad rozando el centro mismo de cuerpo, no pude evitar temblar, ni menos ahogar el gritó, pero él si podía ahogar el grito con sus labios, que devoraban los míos, de manera hambrienta y voraz. Mientras su manos recorrían dejando fuego a su paso, por donde trazaban senderos, entonces cuando nos íbamos a fundir

-RING RING- gemí había sido un sueño, un maldito sueño, ¿o debía decir pesadilla? ¡Y me quedaban 20 minutos para estar vestida y en el aeropuerto!

-Cariño. ¿Peleaste con tu novio no?-dijo mi madre el día 26, de amanecida cuando yo llegaba de correr por 2 horas en la playa

-¿Por qué piensas eso?- no, no habíamos peleado, porque ni eso hacíamos, no me había llamado, ni para desearme feliz navidad. Yo tampoco aunque si llame a casa de los Cullen para desearle un feliz navidad a todos.

-hija desde que llegaste haz hecho 4 horas de ejercicio diaria y a pesar de ello duermes pésimo ¿o crees que no lo he notado?- maldición, olvide lo bien que me conocía Renee y lo perceptiva que era

-no, no nos peleamos- mis ojos se anegaron de lágrimas, Dios, desde que empecé esto con Edward había llorado más que en años, o más bien que en todo el resto de mi vida- mamá no me quiere, ni un poquito, estoy segura de eso…

-¿Cómo lo sabes cariño?

-cómo lo se, pues basta con decir que me pidió matrimonio porque yo sin querer lo convencí que era lo mejor, me ve como un negocio madre, como una excelente inversión…

-te has enamorado Bells, por eso te duele

-¡NO!, mamá… cómo te atreves a pensar en ello.. es

-totalmente cierto querida, por eso te duele

-…

-es normal que te enamoraras algún día Bella, se que siempre has sido…

-no debería haberme enamorado de él…

Ya de vuelta en el avión que me llevaba de vuelta a mí adorada New York, vestida de blanco por la nieve que cubría. Era 26 poco antes del medio día, era una suerte que hubiera pasajes en clase ejecutiva. Cómodamente reclinada en mi asiento comencé a revisar mi correo

_Querida Bella:_

_¡¿cómo es que te devuelves?, hubiera sabido y me voy para allá para pasar año nuevo ¡ERES UNA INSENCIBLE!, ahora ¿Cómo se supone que conoceré a tu misterioso novio?, es una crueldad, sin contar que la "maravillosa" novia de Edward tampoco aparece, y cito textualmente "fue a pasar las fiestas con su madre", ¿Qué me dice eso?, tampoco le hablo por teléfono, lo se porque Emmett y yo lo espiamos todos los días, aunque he de concederle a la chica que realmente lo ha trastornado, andaba con un humor de perros,(se que eso no es novedad para mi "dulce" hermanito), pero miraba la cajita donde vi un anillo, al cual que por cierto no me dejo acercarme, y sonreía… ¡oh vamos Bella dime quien es!, ya te dejo, deberías ser buena amiga y conseguirme una foto de esa chica_

_Cariños Alice [la diva]_

Si supiera que esa chica misteriosa soy yo, me mataría destripándome muy lentamente o me saltaría en sima chillando, creo que la mejor opción es primera. En realidad agradecía que Edward estuviera allá con ellos, eso me daría tiempo de pensar, y reagruparme, no podía confesarle mi amor a Cullen, eso sería mi sentencia de muerte, o mejor dicho su orden de huída sería algo así como

*¡Ey Edward!¿sabes? por tu estúpida idea he acabado perdida e irrevocablemente enamorada de tu persona*

Eso sonaba terrible, pero quizás más terrible fuera su respuesta

*¿En serio?, vaya no me lo esperaba ¿y a que no sabes? Me voy al seminario, para luego irme a África, lo más lejos de ti posible, lo siento, pero esto era un negocio*

Definitivamente no podía decirle, esa opción estaba totalmente descartada, imposible ¿pero que haría?, fingir que no sentía lo que sentía, no había resultado, simplemente había profundizado el cuadro hasta que se había hecho inmanejable, porque si amaba y deseaba a Edward, tanto que dolía, lo necesitaba más que al oxígeno, lo cual era deplorable, y que combinación hormonas y emociones eso es igual a Isabella al borde de saltar desde el avión ¡ey eso parecía buena opción!, pero con mi suerte ni el suicido resultaría, pues terminaría viva y más dependiente de él. ¿Entonces qué quedaba?, aceptar su propuesta, y vivir con el amor de mi existencia, amándolo hasta la irracionalidad y él viéndome como una inversión. Realmente sonaba poco alentador. ¿Tratar de conquistarlo?, ¡por favor! Es de mí de quien estoy hablando de patito feo Swan, a la excepción que yo no me transformaría en un cisne, siempre sería la misma.

-Gracias por viajar con nosotros…

Suspire pesadamente, bien ya estaba en casa, tomaría un taxi a casa y ya pensaría en algo para resolver la situación sin volverme loca en el intento, aunque ya estaba peligrosamente cerca, hasta me sentía observada ¡Jesús! Si seguía soñando eso terminaría pudriéndome en el infierno, aunque con que uno de esos sueños fuera real no podría ser tan malo ¡QUÉ ESTOY PENSANDO!,

-RING, RING- maldito móvil, tenía que estar en escondido en el fondo del bolso, al menos el ringtong era sonoro, *nota mental felicitar a Jake por su idea*-RING, RING

- ya… ya, ¡aja! Aquí estas ¿diga?

-¿Qué tal?- hablo la voz que me perseguía en todas las malditas noche

-asique te acordaste de mi, ¿Qué prete…-dije bastante alto, varias personas se voltearon a mirarme

-en realidad no, solo quiero que voltees a la izquierda

-¿Qué clase de petición estúpida es esa?- casi gritando, ahora literalmente me miraban ceñudos, pero estaba bastante molesta asique no importaba.

- simplemente, hazlo mi adorada.

- esta bien ya me…- allí a no más de unos metros estaba Edward tan campante como siempre, llevaba una chaqueta de cuero estilo aviador con un grueso forro y bajo ella una simple y delgada camisa blanca con finas líneas negras. Aunque definitivamente eso lo analice mucho después porque apenas mis ojos se posaron en su figura, mi cerebro desapareció y solo una necesidad profunda, más allá de lo que imagine me impulso a correr a sus brazos. Edward se quedo estático cuando choque contra él, pero por acto reflejo evito que me cayera al suelo, realmente ni yo me espere la siguiente reacción, me colgué de su cuello y agarrándolo por la nuca lo obligue a descender a mi altura mientras me empinaba para estampar mis labios contra los suyos.

Él entreabrió sus dulces labios en un jadeo y yo sin saber bien como hacerlo aproveche la oportunidad para profundizar el beso, no me respondió, me retiraba, mareada por el exquisito e intoxicante sabor de boca y realmente dolida porque no me había respondido, cuanto reacciono y en vez de alejarse asqueado, una de su poderosas manos atrapo mi cabeza y me inmovilizo mientras la otra apretaba mi torso contra el suyo, para reclamar mis labios de una manera dominante y hambrienta. Su boca se movía exigente contra la mía, parecía que todo el mundo se rompía a pesaditos menos nosotros envueltos, fundidos por aquel salvaje beso a lo lejos escuche ¿aplausos? Estaba tocando el cielo ¡era trillones de veces mejor de lo que imagine! Su sabor era embriagante, me deleitaba la textura de su lengua que batallaba contra la mía sometiendo mi voluntad y anulando la alguna vez existente razón.

Repentinamente, se separó, casi perdí el equilibrio por lo brusco de su movimiento lo mire desconcertada, creí que ambos lo disfrutábamos y me encontré con aquellas orbes esmeraldas con la maldita expresión dura y vacía como si le asqueara lo que por segundos fue mi cielo. ¿de que me perdí?. Me tomó de la muñeca, presionando con demasiada fuerza y empezó a remolcarme por el aeropuerto.


	6. Capitulo V

**Gracias por leer, gracias por sus comentarios, espero que disfruten leyendo tanto como yo lo hice escribiendo, me encantaría saber sus impresiones...**

**V**

Entre a mi casa, congelada, con el cabello mojado por el agua nieve que caía, y con el rostro empapado en lagrimas, había corrido 5 cuadras desde el primer semáforo antes de llegar casa, el muy maldito no me había dicho nada después de ese beso, simplemente me tiro hasta su auto y me subió sin abrir la boca, absolutamente nada, mientras apretaba el volante como si quisiera quebrarlo dejando ver sus nudillos blancos.

-TE DETESTO EDWARD CULLEN- grité a todo lo que daban mis pulmones mientras me desgarraba por dentro- te… te detesto, porque… me hiciste amarte, te aborrezco…pero no puedo dejar de amarte…

RING, RING… maldito móvil… se había quedado en mi bolsillo era un mensaje

Iré por ti a las 7, para bailar, no acepto un no por respuesta

Adiós a mi móvil que termino aplastado contra la pared, ¡QUE SE CREÍA!, era… era un engreído… un… malditas lágrimas, los sollozos no se iban de mis labios.

Me quité el abrigo mojado y me eche a llorar como la tonta que era, tendida en mi cama…

Cuando me removí, diantres me quede dormida llorando, ¿algo más patético?, ¡y en el suelo!¿me quede dormida en el suelo?

No definitivamente esto no era suelo, el suelo no tiene corazón, ni huele tan bien y ni abraza.

Abrí los ojos de golpe, y allí acunándome contra su pecho estaba la razón de mis desdichas, Edward dormía cómodamente abrazado fuertemente a mí, las sombras bajo sus ojos comenzaban a desaparecer. Parecía realmente cómodo. De repente me acorde como me trato y en un arranque de ira lo empuje, su bonito trasero se estampo contra el suelo

-QUÉ DIABLOS HACES AQUÍ-grite era mejor gritarle que echarme a llorar por como me trataba

-QUE DEM- miró a los costados confundido desde el suelo para luego clavar su mirada en mi - ah eres tu

-COMO QUE SOY YO, QUE HACES EN MI CASA, EN MI CAMA- aggh lo detestaba, lo detestaba tanto como lo amaba, acababa de tirarlo al suelo y el simplemente me dice, ¡eres tu!

- te llame para disculparme, no contestaste, te vine a ver y te encontré durmiendo no te quise molestar y me quede dormido junto a ti- respondió con calma como si nada

- ERES UN… - no encontraba una palabra lo suficientemente horrible, cerré los ojos furiosa- NO QUIERO VOLVER A VE…

Hasta allí llego mi pataleta, por que sin previo aviso Edward se puso de pie y me envolvió en un fuerte abrazo, estampando sus dulces labios contra mi boca para hacerme callar, con una de sus manos me inmovilizo la cabeza y profundizó el beso, comenzó darme vuelta el mundo y agradecí que él me tuviera firmemente abrazaba porque juro que mis piernas eran gelatina, trate de luchar pobremente por separarme, pero eso solo ayudo a incentivarlo ¡Cristo si besaba tan bien! Creo que tocaba el cielo, asique al final me rendí y me deje llevar por aquel pasional beso, me deleite con la textura de su boca y deje descansar mis brazos sobre sus hombros mientras jugaba con su cabellera. Comenzó ha hacerme falta el oxigeno, aunque si me moría así no tenia ningún problema. Pero claro todo lo bueno tiene que acabar, y Edward se separo de mi esta vez no fue bruscamente como la anterior, pera tampoco era flor de delicadeza, por lo que termine sentada sobre mi cama, ya que las buenas para nada de mis piernas se negaron a sostenerme, en cambio él se mantenía de pie, claro esta con la respiración tan jadeante como la mía, sus ojos se mantenían cerrados, se relamió los labios

¿QUERÍA MATARME?

"um, pues si no te lo comes creo que moriremos de abstinencia"

¿tenías que volver?

"nunca me fui cariño"

Cállate

Claro ni con una pelea campal contra mi conciencia podía dejar de advertir la sonrisa torcida, que casi hace que se me detenga el corazón

-te espero afuera para que te cambies tranquila, y podamos ir a bailar- dijo sin mirarme pero aun con la sonrisa en el rostro

¡¿Qué se creía!

-eres un…- le lance un cojin que a pesar de estar de espalda lo esquivo sin problema alguno

-Bella no te vas a escapar de mi entiéndelo

-PUES ESO LO VEREMOS

-Isabella- dijo con voz de terciopelo, que hizo que mi cuerpo se estremeciera- aceptaré cualquier condición o castigo que me impongas, pero no te desharás de mi

Guerra quería, guerra tendría, fui a darme una rápida ducha, mientras lo escuchaba deambular por mi cocina.

Ya en mi cuarto cerrado con llave, suspire pesadamente, ¿Cómo se suponía que incomodar al inmutable Edward Cullen?

No había caso, quería que se arrepintiera de tratarme como me trataba, que dejara esos cambios de bipolaridad, que terminarían volviendo loca, quería que sintiera deseo por mi, ¡ay Dios que bajo he caído!, pero vamos estamos hablando de mi ¿Cómo haría ese milagro? Ni que apareciera mágicamente mi hada madrina y me transformará

"tus hadas madrinas hace rato que te dejaron todo listo" refunfuño mi conciencia

Oh no tu no pensaras que yo me ponga eso, me da vergüenza de solo pensarlo

"quieres cambios, parte por algo"

Abrí el cajón de mi rompa interior donde reinaba lo deportivo y cómodo, en realidad una quinceañera tendría ropa más atrevida, pero allí había un conjunto que Rosalie me regalo para un cumpleaños, ropa interior de encaje blanca, el sujetador, no tenía nada de inocente y que decir de las bragas absolutamente provocativa, me sonroje de solo verlo, el conjunto incluía un porta ligas con sus respectivas medias.

Ahora o nunca, Edward se arrepentiría de jugar conmigo, claro que lo haría, tome ese terrible vestido que me regalo Alice, primero me maquille y peine algo sencillo, un poco de perfume y listo, luego me puse el vestido, y evite mirarme en el espejo, para no terminar poniéndome un habito de monja, tratando expiar mis culpas

-estoy lista- dije mientras me calzaba los zapatos, cuando me encontré con su mirada fue, extraño, jamás le había visto mirarme así sus ojos pasaron del verde esmeralda al ónix, me sentía como un ciervo, encandilada ante la magnificencia del depredador, sus orbes parecían desnudarme de cada prenda que llevaba. Su boca sugerentemente abierta, casi podía sentir su respiración que repentinamente acelerada ¿yo había hecho eso?, repentinamente trago en seco y volteo el rostro

-¿y eso?-con voz contenida

-¿y eso que?- porque siento que me perdí de algo muy importante

-¿desde cuando te vistes así?-dijo con voz absolutamente neutra

-¿me veo mal?- comencé a sentirme insegura

-no en absoluto te ver hermosa

-¿entonces porque no me miras?- pregunté molesta, de nuevo cuando sus orbes se cruzaron con mis ojos eran absolutamente inexpresivos

-no es tu estilo pero te ves linda- aseguro cálidamente pero nada de eso se reflejaba en sus ojos ¿de que clase de hombre me había enamorado?

-el vestido me lo regalo Alice

-eso lo explica- parecía algo incomodo pero con Cullen nunca se sabe, paso una mano por su ya alborotada cabellera- vamos

El vestido me ajustaba bastante en casi todo el cuerpo, cuando entramos al club Edward iba murmurando por lo bajo y me apegaba a su cuerpo

-¿pasa algo?

-si, te ven como pedazo de carne- dijo molesto, luego me miro para desviar la mirada y removerse incomodo

-¿Qué?

-desde cuando tienes tanto…

-¿tanto que?- Dios ¿de que habla este hombre?, Edward gesticulo con las manos en la parte superior de su torso, ¡aggh! Me puse fucsia y le pegue un codazo en las costillas

-eres un…

-bueno tu preguntaste, y no me ayuda la vista- dijo mientas sus mejillas se cubrían de un suave rosa, claro el veía desde arriba. Edward sonrojado eso si que era un hito

-es que no es ropa interior deportiva

-¿Cuál es básicamente la diferencia?

-pues la deportiva te aplasta

-ah-luego escuche algo asi como "me gusta esta" pero debió ser mi imaginación

Nos dedicamos ha bailar, trate de pegarme a él después de todo estaban en plan de "calentar" a Edward, pero al parecer él no tenía esas intenciones pues no hacia otra cosa que alejarse. Ya aburrida del jueguito en el cual no deseaba participar en lo absoluto. Me fui a sentar seguida por él obviamente

-Edward esto…-dije mientas cerraba los ojos dejándome caer pesadamente el la silla

-ni te atrevas a decirlo-dijo con voz dura

-no funciona

-si lo hace

-Edward ¿Por qué eres tan cerrado?-pregunte mirándolo, tenía una mueca de incomodidad- este es el punto en que podríamos conservar el cariño que nos tenemos

O corregí para mi el amor que te tengo sin morir en el intento

-Cásate conmigo Bella- mirando directamente con aquellas orbes esmeraldas que eran capaces de embrujar al mismísimo diablo.

-yo…

-por favor

-…- mi cerebro comenzaba a ahogarse es un mar verde estaba deslumbrada

-Bella cásate conmigo

-am, tengo una condición- solté desviando la mirada, tratando de que mi cerebro volviera a funcionar

-la que quieras –dijo con voz segura ¡se supone que tenía que decir al menos que lo pensaría!- dímela y la cumplo esta misma noche

Piensa, piensa Bella, ¡vamos!

"no quiero llegar virgen al matrimonio"

-no quiero llegar virgen al matrimonio-¡¿queeee yo dije eso? Dios, trágame tierra conciencia estúpida

- ¿ah?- la cara de shock de Edward era impagable, no pude aguantar la risa en parte por su cara, en parte por mis nervios, eso pareció molestarlo- pretendes que te acepte que te acuestes con otro

-jajaj, no- dije con risa histérica- no tiene porque ser con otro

-…-

-wow deje sin palabras al mejor abogado de casi todo . –dije haciéndome la desentendida, pero sentía mis mejillas arder, maldita conciencia

"¡ey! ¿por qué esperar tanto?"

-me has pillado desprevenido solo es eso- estaba tenso y poco a poco sus ojos se comenzaban a volver vacios- ¿no se supone que la abstinencia de relaciones sexuales prematrimoniales aumenta el éxito de la unión?

-claro – por supuesto que los estudios abalaban eso, me encongí de hombros- pero eso suponiendo que es un matrimonio normal

-aja – nos sumimos en un incomodo silencio

Diablos, tendría que haber dicho algo como *Edward primero quiero recorrer el mundo* o algo por el estilo. Pero ya estaba hecho ¿no?

-bueno da lo mismo- me encogí de hombros- supongo que esto llega hasta aquí, igual fue bueno mientras duro, seguiremos siendo ami…

-acepto

-¿Qué?- lo miré, tratando de ver un atisbo de broma en su rostro, pero nada

-que esta bien, estoy de acuerdo

-Edward… esto

-vamos ahora mismo

-¿QUÉ?- soné histérica- pe… pero

-supongo que no tomas medicamentos- dijo sus ojos eran vacios pero podía jurar que de su voz había una nota de nerviosismo- pasamos a una farmacia y compramos preservativos

- ¿hoy?-pregunté con hilo de voz

-¿algún problema?

-no, digo hasta estoy en mis días seguros…- no debí decir eso- osea me refiero, es que yo

-¿entonces?

-es que yo… pues no me parece

-fue tu condición no la mía

-por supuesto pero no la escuchaste completa- aquí va mi última carta, como trabajadora de walt stree sabía que debía pensar rápido- básicamente quiero asegurarme antes de comprometerme de tener una vida sexual activa y satisfactoria

-¿eso quiere decir?

-que si el sexo es satisfactorio me caso contigo cuando quieras, sino te olvidas de esto-dije mirando al vacio, no estaba segura si quería que dijiera que si o que no, de todas maneras me estaba jugando el todo por el todo. Pero no es lo mucho lo que se puede esperar de dos personas vírgenes ¿no?- es eso

* * *

><p><strong>Por favor díganme que les pareció?... ¿qué piensan de la proposición de Bella? y ¿de la respuesta de Edward?<strong>


	7. Capitulo VI

******Queridas muchas gracias por sus alertas y anny, gabiry, Naemii y nany87 por sus comentarios**

**espero que disfruten este capítulo que la verdad me encanta!**

* * *

><p><strong>VI<strong>

¿Mi nombre? Bella, bueno esta bien; Isabella Swan hace unos meses cumplí los 25, si un cuarto de siglo. Pero sigo siendo Bells para los amigos, los pocos que tengo. Y heme aquí con el único amigo que veo de manera presencial desde hace dos años, Edward Cullen montada en su portentoso Aston Martini negro camino al Pen house ubicado en uno de los barrios exclusivos de New York

¿A que voy a ese sitio a las 11:30 pm?... ¿A qué se va a la casa de noche de un tipo como Cullen?, correcto a una sola cosa, a su cama y creo sinceramente que será el peor error de mi vida, pero en eso que acordamos… hace unos meses atrás

O en realidad hace unos minutos a tras, que ya me parecen meses, ¡acepto! ¡acepto mi estúpida condición!, se suponía que diría espantado *NO*, pero aquí estaba yo subiendo a su lado por el lujoso elevador, hecha un atado de nervios. ¿Por qué en su casa?, sencillo para que no marcharan mi supuesta honra, ¡Dios bendito apiádate de mi y sálvame!

Como le explicas al corazón que la razón de su canción será el motivo de su fin.

Apenas entre me quede estática, ¿Qué se suponía que venía ahora?

-¿estas segura de esto?- con voz inexpresiva ¿es que tenía que ser tan críptico?

-si te quieres arrepentir es tu oportunidad Cullen

-yo no me arrepiento de nada - respondió molesto

-es porque aun no pasa nada bobo - trate de alivianar el ambiente fracasando estrepitosamente - ¿y ahora?

-Mira a quien le preguntas - bufó

-¡ey! Tienes por hermano a Emmett, no puedes ser inocente con alguien como ese cerca

-omitiré la respuesta, supongo que al cuarto ¿no? - de nuevo su voz era inexpresiva, pero casi podía jurar que había una nota de tensión escondida.

-si creo que si emm tu me guías - Edward comenzó a dar largas zancadas, contemple su ancha espalda estaba tensa. En realidad lo seguí simplemente demasiado nerviosa como para notar cuan grande era su hogar, llegamos a una espaciosa habitación donde había una enorme cama, supuse que era su cuarto porque olía a él, me sentí miserable, su cuarto era más grande que todo mi apartamento. Estaba inserta en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que me acerque demasiado a Edward quien se encontraba detenido, de espaldas a mi, aunque claro se volteo y me quede estática

-¿y ahora? - su voz sonaba casi gutural, áspera si es que el terciopelo puede serlo

Negué, esto no funcionaria, nunca, era poco romántico, partiendo por ahí y ni siquiera era apasionado

-Edward creo que me retracto, esto no tiene sentido

-esperaras hasta que nos casemos- su voz se había endurecido levemente yo mantuve los ojos firmemente cerrados

-no nos casaremos

-entonces no me dejas opción mi adorada –abrí los ojos para encontrarme con su mirada oscura, sin darme tiempo poso furiosamente sus labios contra los mios, aprisionando mi cuerpo contra el suyo.

¡Dios bendito! El mundo literalmente se desintegraba… Sus dulces labios me devoraban, ningunos de los besos anteriores se comparaban a este, involuntariamente se me escapaban gemidos, mi cuerpo se adhería al suyo. Nuestras lenguas danzaban, podía sentir su necesidad contra mi vientre. Mientras sus varoniles manos comenzaban a trazar senderos que no imaginaba por mi cuerpo despertándolo, las prendas estorbaban, mi piel ardía febril, y ansiosamente reclamaba el contacto contra la suya. Y por el gruñido que dejo escapar al no dar con el broche de mi vestido, no era la única, se separo con la respiración agitada y miro al costado. Quede desconcertada

-creo… creo que es mejor… que nos desvistamos cada… cada uno

-¿por… qué?

-porque… terminare destrozándote ese maldito vestido- respondió roncamente mientras comenzaba a desabrocharse su camisa.

Me volteé rápidamente, y trate de controlar los temblores de mis manos, para al fin dejar caer el vestido a mis pies

-¿y eso?-preguntó con voz oscura, me volteé para contemplar la magnificencia de su cuerpo casi totalmente desnudo, sus ojos me miraban

-me… me la..dio Rose… para mi… cumpleaños- el solo asistió contemplándome como si fuera una obra de arte, que quisiera devorar.

-sublime- susurro, mientras se acercaba- Bella… eres mi perdición

Me beso apasionadamente, sus manos se deslizaron por mis hombros, llevándose con su rose los tirantes, mis manos dibujaban sus fuertes músculos, mientras las suyas recorrían cada parte de mi cuerpo.

-Ed…Ward- gemí cuando sus manos se deslizaban por encima del sujetador

_"Aquel roce aun sobre la delicada tela, encendió mucho más que deseo, despertó necesidad, la intensidad de las caricias aumentaban, aun con la falta de experiencia Edward parecía saber donde y como tocarla, sus movimientos tenían un dejo de inocencia y ansiedad, pero a pesar de estar tan maravillado ante la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos, estaba muy claro en lo que debía hacer, ella debía tocar el cielo, como fuere ella debía ser su mujer, esa idea ya no solo en su mente sino en su alma. Una verdad irrefutable y de sus labios se desprendió "mía", ella se tenso mezcla de placer y miedo mientras él pronunciaba esas palabras. Con devoción infinita y cierta dificultad desprendió la fina prenda de encaje que guardaba sus cumbres, ella inmediatamente trato de cubrirse pero él se lo impidió. Magnifica visión pálida y tersa piel, arremolino el deseo doloroso en su cuerpo, y estaba seguro que la disfrutaría cada día de su vida o moriría en el intento. Comenzó a besarla con pasión contenida, ella lo deseaba más de lo que era capaz de entender y le molestaba que se contuviera, que logrará esa clase de control cuando ella se derretía por sus caricias._

_Edward comenzó a desender suavemente con besos, mientras su mano se dirigía un poco inseguro a la ultima prenda de encaje que la cubria, deslizo su mano por dentro de la prenda, logrando que ella tratase de huir ante el intimo roce, "shsh, tranquila" le dijo con voz ronca mientras capturaba sus labios manteniendo su mano firme pero inmóvil en su lugar, ni él sabía lo que hacia pero la necesitaba, necesitaba tocarla, rozó suavemente aquella piel que por nadie había sido tocada, haciendo escapar un dulce gemido de los labios, estaba tan dispuesta para él; como añoraba ese calor liquido, la deseaba tanto,_

_pero debía controlarse, no podía ser impetuoso, ella merecía ser tratada con adoración, pero a nada ayudaba en su propósito de ir despacio las caricias que ella desperdigaba por su cuerpo, quemaba como fuego cada vez que ella deslizaba sus labios por su piel._

_Deslizo sus dedos tocando la flor de la sensibilidad haciendo que ella se estremeciera de placer y gritara su nombre, siguió tocándola, introdujo sus dedos a aquel paraíso bombenado, hasta que sintió las paredes estrecharse y verla a ella estremecerse de placer_

_Ella yacía casi inconsciente de éxtasis tratando de recuperar su respiración, aun perdida en la nebuloza del placer, no se dio cuenta de que él la desprendía de la ultima prenda que cubría su cuerpo, haciendo lo mismo consigo, ambos estaban desnudos, Edward tuvo que volver a controlarse, el verla llegar al extasis casi lo arrastra a él mismo a su propia liberación. Se posiciono con mucho cuidado sobre ella, desperdigando besos sobre la piel cremosa de su diosa pagana._

_Bella no tardo en despertar de su letargo ante las caricias de él, se sorprendió luego de haber alcanzado la cumbre, nuevamente se sentía hambrienta de aquellas caricias, el deseo se volvió arremolinar en su vientre, pero al notar que se encontraba desprovista de ropa al igual que Edward, se asusto, a sus 25 años no debería pero si tenia miedo, él parecía demasiado bien dotado, ¿Cómo entraría 'eso' dentro de ella?, pero su preocupación fue olvidada cuando él la beso con ansiedad, ella instintivamente abrió las piernas para recibirlo, con extremo cuidado y ansiedad él busco la entrada a su cielo, al sentir aquel calor Edward casi cayo en el trastorno ¿Por qué era tan cálida y deseable? Las almohadas fueron despedazadas bajo sus manos. Comenzo a empujar suavemente mientras apretaba los dientes, era una dulce tortura entrar así cuando quería descargar toda su fuerza y saciarse de ella hasta caer rendido. Se encontró con la frágil barrera que guardaba sus tesoros. Ella estaba tensa ante la invación "tranquila" susurró él y ella asistió respondió "adelante"._

_La barrera se rompió y ella dejo escapar un gritó de dolor. Edward se inmovilizo y la beso con ternura en los labios, aquel beso se transformo pronto en pasión que la hizo olvidar el dolor. Ella se movio haciéndolo gruñir, ¿es que no sabía lo que hacia?, el sentir su calor envolviéndolo estaba a punto de hacerlo perder la cordura, ella volvió a moverse en una muda incitación invitándolo a seguir, con ternura impropia de él comenzó a embestirla. La danza tan antigua como la raza humana se torno más apasionada, desaparecieron los pensamientos coherentes para dar paso a jadeos y gemidos que inundaban el ambiente._

_Bella se perdía en estallido de sensaciones que la estaba arrastrando aun más profundo aun nuevo precipicio. "déjate ir" suplicó Edward entrecortadamente dando fuertes embestidas, apenas era capaz de contenerse, cada jadeo que ella pronunciaba lo llevaba_

_más y más cerca peligrosamente de aquel abismo desconocido. Pero tozudamente se resistía no se iría sin ella, comenzó a acariciarle con más premura._

_Sus paredes se estrecharon arrancándole un grito de extasis, y la preción del cuerpo de ella sobre su longitud lo arrastro a él a su liberación de forma arrodallora."_

Dios… ¡ay! No debería acordarme de Dios cuando estuve hace unos segundos pecando y aun no lograba regular mi respiración, el peso de Edward sobre mi cuerpo era reconfortante y su respiración aun era jadeante como la mía y me hacía cosquillas en el cuello.

-Ed..

- shsh - él se movió y de repente sentí que capturaba mi mano y deslizaba algo por mi dedo anular derecho. Para luego retirarse de en sima mío y reposar sobre su magnifica espalda, mirando el techo – espero que lo aceptes

Observe el anillo que descansaba en mi dedo, parecía echo a medida, era de oro blanco, cabía duda de ello, tenía pequeñas piedras inscrustadas alrededor de toda la joya y en el centro sobresalía otra piedra preciosa. No podía quitármela…

-Ed…

- creo que me voy a dar una ducha – dijo dándome la espalda – lo haré en baño de huéspedes tu… puedes hacerlo en el mío.

- pero…- me envolví en la sabana

- necesito bañarme- respondió con voz molesta, se puso sus bóxer y salió del cuarto sin ni siquiera darme una mirada

Me quede viendo como se marchaba, mientras las malditas lágrimas surcaban mi rostro

- ¡MAL NACIDO! – le grité, arrojando el anillo contra la puerta recién cerrada ¿Qué diablos le había pasado?, él permitió esto, maldita sea le había entregado mi virginidad… y el me dice que se tiene que bañar. ¡Es que le doy asco!

Entre al baño hecha nada, no podía parar de sollozar, me bañaría y me marcharía para siempre, al demonio el compromiso. Que pudra en el infierno, como dolía su rechazo más de lo que mi propio cuerpo era capaz de soportar ¿Qué hice mal?, quizás era eso…

- ¡Dios! – el enorme salón de baño, pues no lo podía describir de otra manera, tenía sobre una mesa de vidrio todos mis artículos de aseo, el shampoo, el acondicionador, mi jabon de ducha, mis cremas, todo, bueno era todo lo mío, solo que nuevo, a penas el shampoo estaba abierto pero claramente sin usar había una nota

No se si algún día necesites, o leas este papel, pero de todas maneras compre todas tus cosas. Espero que sirva para que te sientas como en tu casa. Y estes comoda …eso.

Atenta y estúpidamente

Edward A. C.

¿cómo se suponía que tomara eso? Acaba de dejarme sola y se tomaba este tipo de molestias, Edward definitivamente tenía algo mal en la cabeza.

Bueno al menos se me había pasado el ataque de llanto,

Me metí a la ducha… ¿con programador digital? Viviamos en universos diferentes, a mi me había ido bien pero era a causa de mi esfuerzo, pero yo sabía muy bien que los Cullen trabajaban por amor al arte, no lo necesitaban ninguno de ellos.

¿para que me engañaba? Esto no tenía sentido, ninguno, era mejor salir de esto cuanto antes, un sollozo se me escapó, ya era tarde, cada toque de Edward estaba tatuado en mi piel con fuego.

-Bella – me dí vuelta para encontrarme al dueño de mis desdichas –yo

-¡FUERA!¡TIENES EL DESCARO … SAL DE AQUÍ!

-tranquila… -su mirada me recorrió y recordé que estaba desnuda

-sal ¿no te basto con humillarme? ¿quieres más? –el dolor destilaba mi voz -¿no que te ibas?

-Bella yo… -cerró los ojos haciendo una mueca de dolor

-¡FUERA! –lo empuje, pero fue como tratar de mover una pared, en un pestañeo me vi aplastada contra la pared y atrapada por su cuerpo

-me tengo que ir… -susurró contra mi cuello, como si tratara de convencerse más asi mismo que a mi –eras virgen… tengo que irme

Tenía miedo, Edward… podría golpearme, me removí y me encontré con la prueba fearciente de su "problema"

Él gimió

-tengo que irme… debo dejarte –su voz temblaba y yo seguía atrapada entre la loza fría y su flameante piel

Pose tímidamente un casto beso en su clavicula, su cuerpo entero se tenso y dejó de respirar, el miedo en mi desapareció, dejé otro beso en su hombro, a lo que el respondió

soltando todo el aire en un gemido, y lo que fue miedo se transformo en sensación de poder y deseo.

-Bella –suplicó

No pude evitar reír, parecía que lo torturaba, comencé a desperdigar besos sobre su piel subiendo calmadamente por su cuello en busca de sus apetitosos labios y disfrute como su cuerpo se tensaba, haciendo notoria la fuerza de su musculatura

-por favor –gimoteo –debo…

-quiero que te quedes -¿yo había dicho eso?, bueno que más da –conmigo

* * *

><p><strong>que les parecio? Edward... pues la verdad que hombre!<strong>

**tres semanas... es poco...**

**bueno sean lindas y dejenme alguna notita para saber que les parecio!**


	8. Capitulo VII

_**VII**_

Me estiré en la cama

¡Auch! Me dolía hasta el alma… ¿Qué…? ¡Oh! Abrí los ojos, nop no era mi cama y estaba desnuda y satisfecha

¡Dios que pienso!

"lo que cualquier mujer luego de haber pasado lo de anoche" rió mi conciencia

Creí que te habías ido

"de hecho pensé en hacerlo pero sigues siendo santurrona"

¡no soy santurrona!

"¿entonces por que si recuerdas lo de anoche te sonrojas como la nariz de Rodolfo en reno?"

Suspiré pesadamente, mientras trataba de arreglar mis magullados musculos, ¿no se suponía que tenía que haber sido una inocente virgencita asustada?, jamás volveria a ver la ducha del mismo modo, o las tollas o el suelo del cuarto de Edward, ¡ni hablar de su cama!, perdí la cuenta después de la quinta vez.

Me mire la mano derecha ¡ey! Yo no acepte volver a llevar ningún anillo de él

"no seas sínica" agrego mi conciencia molesta

Bueno que más da, busque algo que ponerme en sima, aun estaba avergonzada de todo lo que hice anoche.

Termine con la camisa de Edward, que me llegaba a la mitad de muslo, era mejor que ponerme mi vestido. Ahora debía ir a buscarlo…

Aquel apartamento parecía más una mansión, de hecho me sentía bastante desorientada

-Alice…

-¡no me amenaces Cullen! –gritó la conocida voz de Alice, no, podía estar aquí ¿Jesús que hago? -¿me haz llamado para amenazarme? eres…eres un traidor Cullen

Suspire tranquila eso quería decir que no estaba aquí.

- te recuerdo hermanita que tu también eres Cullen –aclaró con aquella voz aterciopelada que estuvo jadeando toda la noche en mi oído

¡por el cielo Santo! ¿Qué estoy pensando?.

¡Jesús! Ver el fuerte cuerpo de Edward en bóxer casi me hace entrar en combustión espontanea

Su marmoleo cuerpo seria la envidia de cualquier dios griego, estaba de espaldas a mi asique tenía muy buena vista… Me sonroje al ver los rasguñones que tenía Edward en la espalda… verlo así me hacia estar de nuevo lista para recibirlo, ¡lo necesitaba!

-¡ESTA BIEN!, ¡ni se te ocurra irte a las Vegas! dame tres semanas a contar de hoy y tendré tu boda lista

-¡QUÉ! –chillé tres semanas… luego me tape la boca, no estaba lista para decirle a Alice que era yo.

Edward se volteo sonriendo, apenas me vio su sonrisa desapareció

-¡TU FUTURA ESPOSA ESTA AHÍ PASAME CON ELLA! –gritó ella y yo empecé ha hacerle gestos que no. Él cerró fuertemente los ojos

-Alice… mi prometida acaba de llegar para desayunar, tengo que cortarte te quiero hermanita y gracias, le daré tu correo. Adiós –lo dijo todo tan rápidamente que ni siquiera Alice alcanzo a replicarle y simplemente le corto. Para dirigirme una metálica mirada

¿de que me perdí?

- ¿cómo te sientes? –su voz sonaba extraña, ronca y a la vez inexpresiva

-bien ¿y tu? –jamás le encontraría sentido a este hombre

-no me mientas –dejo de molestia tiño su muy controlado tono –deberías estar al menos adolorida…

-bueno si un poco –más que un poco

- lo siento –desvió la mirada con aire culpable –yo..

-yo no lo siento –sonreí divertida –aunque quizás un poco, no puedo negar que perdí el trato, tendré que casarme contigo

Él me miró divertido, pero luego su mirada volvió a oscurecerse ¿era bipolar?

-mm ¿te casaras entonces? –creo, creo que había algo de esperanza, o podría ser que no

-aja… pero en tres semanas, Edward… -mientras él hacia desaparecer la distancia entre nosotros

-¿piensas tenerme en el pecado por más tiempo? –preguntó mientras me envolvía en sus brazos, aunque me sostenía lejos de su cuerpo –creo que deberías quedarte con mi ropa te sienta mejor que a mi

Lo miré con el ceño fruncido, su tono era casi jocoso pero su voz y sus ojos eran neutros

-¿pecado?

-el fornicar es pecado Bella –me dio una media sonrisa

Me di cuenta que Edward tenía un lado jugueton que creí que había muerto con el adiós de Jane… aleje esa idea de mi cabeza, él era mío, no totalmente porque sabía que no me amaba, pero era todo lo mío que podía ser.

-¿qué pasa? –debió ver mi debate interno

-no puedo creer que me casaré, juré que me quedaría como la mujer loca de los gatos o hasta pensé ser monja –trate de sonreír y me abracé a él haciendo caso omiso a su tensión por mi gesto –pero tres semanas, creo que no estaba dentro del trato…

Levante la vista para encontrar su rostro en una extraña mueca, ¿era por mi cercanía?, es que si era así, no tenía sentido…

-¿Edward? -pregunté algo dolida

-creo… ejem –tuvo que aclararse la voz –creo que ir a desayunar…

Sonreí aunque no tenía idea de que pasaba y me empine para besarle, él alejo su torso del mió, pero acerco su rostro para darme mejor acceso a sus labios.

Juró que sus labios eran adictivos busque aprisionarme contra su cuerpo pero él me sostuvo a una distancia prudencial, di un paso sin dejar de besarlo y él retrocedió, haciéndome tropesar. Edward no tardo en sostenerme usando su cuerpo para evitar mi

caída, entonces me encontré con su problema. Él gimio guturalmente, estaba listo para unirse a mi

-de …de…sa…yuno –dijó con voz ronca forzándose a controlarse –es mejor que desayunemos

-¿es por eso que no me dejas abrazarte? –dije pegándome más a él

-no seré egoísta, estas adolorida –su voz era dura y su rostro ahora era de nuevo era neutro

-pues es porque me falta calentar, tengo una excelente idea para ello -tome su mano que descansaba en mi cintura y la posé sobre mi desnudo muslo obligándolo a que la subiera.

Las chispas saltaron, y la corriente eléctrica me atravesó

-Bella –gimió Edward –esta…

-te necesito –supliqué y él me beso desesperadamente

Suspiré pesadamente hace una semana y unos días que estaba comprometida con Edward, aquel fin de semana no salimos de su casa, por razones más que obvias, no podía evitar sonrojarme furiosamente al pensar en todo lo que hicimos, fue casi una orgía; él me hacia tocar el cielo con cada una de sus caricia, parecía un amante consumado, tuve que preguntar la razón de ello

Y un Edward muy sonrojado me confesó que Emmett lo obligo hace unos años atrás a leerse libros tantricos y varios del Kamazutra sin contar películas triple x. Creo que debería hacerle un regalo a Emmett.

Al parecer los estudios científicos tenían razón, el sexo parecía un chicloso pegamento, Edward parecía muy ansioso por estar conmigo y desnudarme. Me iba a buscar todos los días, llamaba varias veces a mi oficina tantas que mi secretaria no se tomaba la molestia de siquiera mantener una conversación protocolar con él, apenas escuchaba su voz me pasaba la llamada. Pero era solo sexo para él. De eso estaba segura, pura y dura lujuría, Edward era incapaz de amar luego del abandono de Jane. Y la odiaba por eso. Por haber matado el corazón del hombre que yo ahora amaba.

En cambio para mi era tan diferente cada vez que estaba con él, yo hacia el amor, nada cambiaba eso, yo lo amaba y ya no servía ni siquiera intentar negarlo. Él no sabía como dolía su indiferencia, aunque ciertamente había cambiado para bien. Por momentos se volvía más inalcanzable, cuando yo quería simplemente acariciarle se alejaba con aquella horrible mascara de imperturbabilidad, más fría que antes.

La misma que uso para pedir mi mano a mi padre, pobre Charlie, estuvo a punto de tener un ataque cardiaco

-gracias Seth – me había conectado por video conferencia con mi casa, y mi hermanastro había hecho los honores

-de nada Bella

-este…

-jajaj ya entendí –palmeo la espalda de Charlie –voy a dar una vuelta, no apretes nada Charlie

-gracias –Edward estaba lejos de la cámara y me miraba con burlona diversión -¡oh! No Sue tu quedate

-¿segura querida?, me parece que quieres hablar en privado con tu padre

-segurísima, necesito tu apoyo –susurre avergonzada, el anillo parecía pesar más de 20 kilos

-hija ¿Qué pasa? Me estas asustando… ¿tienes algún problema? Sabes…

-no pasa nada papá tranquilo

-buenas tarde jefe Swan, señora Swan –dijo Edward apareciendo detrás de mí, frió como el hielo y con sus ojos verdes con un brillo metálico

-¿Edward? –preguntó mi padre algo confuso –vaya, hace años que no te veía, se te nota bien muchacho

-gracias

-muchas gracias por la invitación a la boda –agregó Sue, a lo que yo respondí poniéndome fucsia, ella me miró entendiendo de inmediato, mi padre en cambio parecio confundido

-Jefe Swan, es imperativo que yo le… –empezo a decir Edward

- –dije histérica todo de corrido, trate de calmarme jugando con mi cabello

-¿Qué?-preguntó Charlie frunciendo el seño, derrepente clavó su vista en mi mano y vio el anillo

Comenzó a ponerse morado medio azulado

-¡Papá! –grité desesperada

-¡CHARLIE RESPIRA!- gritó Sue golpeando su espalda

Claro después de eso mi padre se recupero y empezó a tratar de convencerme que desistirera y se atrevió a pensar que estaba embarazada, ni siquiera estaba segura que tendríamos hijos. ¿cómo se supone que tendría hijos con él? Si Edward era incapaz de amar, los niños merecen amor.

Esto era un negocio nada más tenía que recordarlo. Un negocio como los que mostraban los informes de la bolsa, las acciones subían.

- mi adorada te vez simplemente encantadora cuando te concentras –levanté la vista para encontrarme con Edward despampanante en mi oficina

-¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunté anonadada, cada vez parecía más irresistible

-¿esa es manera de recibir a tu futuro esposo? –dijo rodeando el escritorio y ubicándose al lado de mi silla para voltearme hacia él –creo que no

Me puse de pie pero por el poco espacio, termine callendome sentada de nuevo en mi silla de cuero. Él me encarcelo entre sus brazos, ¡Dios bendito!... estoy en la oficina, estoy en la oficina…

-Ed…ward

Sabía muy bien como iba terminar aquello, pero no podía evitarlo... ni quería

* * *

><p><strong>Espero lo hayan disfrutado muchas gracias por los comentarios! las alertas, y las visitas<strong>

**perdón por la demora es que deseaba hacerlo más largo pero no hubo caso...**

(ustedes se casarian con Edward en estas 3 semanas? que piensan [si es un poco mucho bipolar, pero es parte de su encanto creo])


	9. Capitulo VIII

**_Este cap viene más largo espero que lo disfruten_**

**_VIII_**

¡ay Dios, ay Dios!

-Bella deja de retorcerte el cabello y morderte el labio, terminaras haciéndolo sangrar –dijo Edward atrapando con una de sus poderosas manos las mias y con la otra deslizando su pulgar sobre mis labios –no pasará nada

-claro eso es lo que tu dices, ¿te das cuenta que vamos a casarnos? ¡Dios! Y Alice no sabe que soy yo, me estrangulara por no querer contarle

-no dejaré que me haga viudo –rio divertido

-jaja, muy gracioso, de todas maneras aun no entiendo, como no se percato, Alice todo lo sabe

-quizas porque fuimos demasiado obvios, Alice puede descubrir cualquier cosa oculta, pero lo que esta enfrente de su narices, no. Recuerda cuanto le costo darse cuenta de la devoción de Jasper –respondio pensativo – el idiota de Jasper no podía estar más obvio, pobre enamorarse

-¿concideras que enamorarse es una desgracia?

-pues si lo miras objetivamente eso es, nosotros por ejemplo obtendremos todos los beneficio sin estar idiotizados por eso que llaman "amor"

No pude si no guardar silencio, Edward creía que esto para mi era un simple negocio, pero en el fondo yo estaba jugando a algo más peligroso, estaba transando el corazón,

vendiendo mis sentimientos, solo por un poco de su compañía y su tiempo. El viaje paso sin contratiempos, en la comodidad de primera clase, una suerte de estar comprometida con un Cullen

Nos bajamos, mientras Edward iba por el equipaje yo me fui a sentar, esto no estaba bien, pero definitivamente tampoco estaba mal, no podía estar mal querer conservar mi vida, porque si mi vida ahora dependía de un ojiverde descorazonado

-¡BEEEELLAAAA! –chilló una conocida voz mientras me saltaba en sima un borron de cabello negro -¡oh Bella! Amiga tanto tiempo, estas más bonita, ¿pero te vistes siempre como para ir trabajar?, osea debes tener más variedad, pero no te preocupes yo me encargaré de ello, ¿has visto que guapo esta mi Jaz?, por cierto ¿Dónde esta tu novio?¡¿y la futura esposa de mi hermano?, Bella respondeme por el amor de Dios

-enana te responderías, si la dejaras respirar y hablar –gracias a Dios Emmett se pronuncio

-gracias Emmett –dije tratando de recuperar la respiración, los famosos abrazos de los Cullen, creo que solo Carlisle y Edward no sufren de abrazitis

-oh de nada, pero era solo para que me tocara a mi

-oh no… oh no, Emmett ¡aléjate!- chillé tratando de arrancar, casi, casi lo logró pero el gigante de mi amigo, me agarro por la espalda cuando emprendía mi huída.

-a… i… r… e… - empecé a ver borroso

-Emmett ¡suéltala! –claro y caí a en un petro y perfumado pecho –¿Bella estas bien?

-¡auch! Si estoy bien –pero tendre suerte si no termine con unas costillas fracturadas –tambien es un gusto verte Emmett

-lo siento Bella –arrepentido

-que no se repita –dijo mordaz Edward

-oh tu cállate Cullen ahora bien, ¿donde están sus respecivas parejas? –pronuncio Alice

-Hola Jasper –dije abrazandolo para ganar tiempo –Rose, ¿Cómo estas?

-bien Bella… tanto tiempo ingrata ¿Cómo…

-¡BASTA! –Gritó Alice enojada

-Alice, amor no te enfa…

-¡silencio Jasper Hale!, estos dos me van a decir inmediatamente donde están sus parejas, en especial Tu Edward. Bien ¿ahora donde esta mi futura cuñada?

Todos miraron a Edward, quien simplemente se encogió de hombros y empezó a jugar de "casualidad", con la manga de mi remera

-¡EDWARD! –chillaron Alice y Rose, ya medio aeropuerto nos miraba

-¿VA LLEGAR MÁS TARDE?

-¿TERMINO CONTIGO?

- ¡AH!¡AH! –comenzo a gritar Emmett entre el barullo y yo me ponía cada vez más roja, ¡todo el aeropuerto nos miraba!, mientras Edward comenzaba a jugar con mi mano- ¡AAAAH!

-EDWAAARD

-¡CALLENSE TODOS DE UNA VEZ! –y todo quedo en quietud, incluso un bebe que lloraba a lo lejos enmudeció, los murmullos de quienes nos observaban, Jasper nunca subia la voz, pero ahora había gritado

"se paralizo el mundo"

¡Tu!

"si yo, osea tu jajaj"

-cálmense ¿si? Ali amor, tranquila, Rose ya sabremos –murmuró calmando a la hiperkinetica que tenia por prometida y a su hermana –ahora Emmett deja de aletear como una gallina ponedora

"solo el podía comparar a una gallina con el mastodonte de Emmett"

Silencio

- es que… es que…¡aaaaah! –seguía aleteando Emmett

-¡EMMETT! –chillaron Alice y Rose

Por lo cual Emmett se encogió y repentinamente le robo mi mano a Edward dejando ver el anillo que descanzaba en mi dedo anular, que parecio muy alegre porque hasta brillo el desgraciado.

-¿Bella tu también te vas a casar? –preguntó inocentemente Alice, derrepente Edward me rodeo con sus brazos y le quito mi mano a Emmett entonces…- ISABELLA MARIE SWAN ¿NO… NO… ME…

Pues bien… ¿que hacemos en el hospital? Milagrosamente no soy yo la causante, pero igualmente me tienen enclaustrada aquí

Alice y Rose se desmallaron ¡pueden creerlo! ¡se desmallaron!, Jasper calló en la histeria por su adorada novia y Emmett en ataque de risa, mientras sostenía a Rose.

Claro y cada vez que me veían comenzaban a desvanecerse. Por lo cual las trasladamos al hospital donde tuve que soportar los 45 segundos de Schok de Carlisle que se quedo literalmente mudo, mirando alternativamente a Edward y mi. Luego de un fuerte carraspeo de parte de Edward reacciono y me dirigió una sonrisa confundida como si aun no entendiera nada.

¿Realmente tan increíble era que Edward se hubiera decidido casar conmigo?¿tan poca cosa era?, yo sabía quien era él. No debería haberme involucrado, incluso antes de haberlo amado conscientemente, yo sabía que él era demasiado para mi, simplemente no estaba en mi liga, partiendo que venia de una adinerada familia que trabajaba solo porque lo querían, no por necesitarlo, luego estaba él que profesionalmente había alcanzado un éxito inucitado para su edad, un abogado brillante con un presente esplendoroso y un futuro aun más prometedor, y claro estaba su atractivo físico, Edward era físicamente todo lo que puede desear una mujer en un hombre, simetría perfecta en sus rasgos varoniles coronados por aquellos ojos verdes de hipnotizarían al mismísimo Dios, hombros anchos y figura de musculatura pétrea, cualquier deportista pagaría lo que fuera por su atlético cuerpo. Fue educado con esmero, asiendo un perfecto caballero. Es cierto tiene muchos defectos, entre ellos se cuentan que es sumamente obstinado, frio y poco comunicativo, entre otros, pero en vez de restarle perfección parecen acrecentarla.

No simplemente no había punto de comparación entre él y yo

-creo que es mejor que te saque de aquí –dijo haciendo una mueca mientras me hacia ponerme de pie para y estrellarme contra su pecho –realmente te deprimen los hospitales, y mi prometida tiene que estar radiante

-aja –tenia miedo asique me deje acurrucar, y guiar al automóvil cuando vi que no nos dirijiamos a casa de Charlie me sobresalte - ¡para!

-¿Qué pasa Bella? –me dijo asustado ubicándose a la orilla del camino -¿tienes algo?

-¿Dónde me llevas?

-a casa –dijo confundido y comenzando a enojarse

-para allá no esta la casa de Charlie

-¿y por qué diablos iba a ir a casa del Jefe Swan? –mientras presionaba el puente de su nariz, su voz se volvía inexpresiva

-porque allí es donde me quedaré, por eso –dije cruzándome de brazos

-Isabella eso…

-nada de Isabella –replique –no me quedaré en otra casa que no sea la de mi padre ¿Cómo se te ocurre que me voy a ir a meter a tu casa? ¿Qué pensara Esme?

- pensará que quiero dormir con mi novia –respondió irónico

-¡Edward! Te recuerdo que tu querías ser cura

- ¿y?, ya deberías saber que no lo seré, aparte mis hermanos mantienen relaciones con sus parejas, no veo el problema –sin mirarme, su mano izquierda presionaba el manubrio con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos estaban blancos, único síntoma de que estaba realmente enfadado

-dormiré en casa de Charlie, no quiero interferir con nadie

-¿interferir? –me miró y derrumbo mi ira, no pude contener en mi mente las imagines

-me quiero ir a casa de Charlie –me sentía miserable quería encerrarme en mi cuarto de adolescente y tratar de recordar que yo había logrado lo que deseé

-No. Quiero que vayas conmigo –dijo con voz contenida

Iba a encender el auto, cuando me baje, y corrí, conocía bien este pueblo muchas veces tuve que hacer esto mismo siendo adolescente, llorando igual que ahora, por las burlas y los menos precios del resto, tome atajos pero como siempre me caí, mi precioso pantalón de tela quedo embarrado a causa de la lluvia… pero no importaba quería estar en mi casa, al lado de Charlie… los atajos aprendidos me ayudarían mucho.

Ante mi apareció la casa del Jefe Swan, aparcada la patrulla corrí para volver a caerme, busque desesperada la llave de repuesto, y ahí estaba bajo la alfombra, creo que había retrocedido años… más de una década

-¿Bella? –Charlie veía la televisión para variar, se levanto rápidamente para verme - ¿qué…?

-Hola papá –esto era incomodo – um espero que no te moleste mi llegada, las chicas se desmayaron con la "feliz noticia" y me aburrí en el hospital… asique…

- estas mojada, mejor dicho echa sopa – me limité a encogerme de hombros.

Los ojos de Charlie reflejaban preocupación algo de miedo y amor, ambos no eramos dados a los afectos, por eso me sorpendio que cruzara la sala para abrazarme

Me sentí segura, querida a pesar de todo de mi torpeza, de no ser bonita, de todo, Charlie me quería, y estaba orgulloso de mí

-mi niñita –dijo con voz quebrada, Charlie estaba llorando, no pude contener las lagrimas -¿sabes que mi casa siempre será la tuya?, si no quieres casarte no lo hagas…

-Papá –dije suplicante

No se cuanto rato estuvimos llorando silenciosamente abrazados, pero Charlie se tenso y repentinamente me soltó para ponerme delante mió

-Jefe Swan, Bella – la voz aterciopelada de Edward me llego

Agradecí inmensamente que mi padre dejará la pistola guardada apenas llegaba a casa, porque su mano fue directamente a donde la llevaba siempre. Me asome detrás de mi padre para ver la figura empapada de Edward, estaba casi tan mojado como yo, pero pulcramente limpio y seguía pareciendo un modelo de revista que promocionaba algo, ecepto quizás por esa estúpida mascara de inexpresividad

-¿Qué haces en mi casa? –susurro molesto Charlie

-papá Edward es mi novio

-futuro esposo –corrigió él –te traje tu bolso, esta en el auto

Miré a Charlie que parecía querer ajusticiar a Edward y le sonreí, masculló molesto y se sentó a seguir viendo TV

-Sue llegara en un rato Bells, Seth y Leah lo harán más tarde –me dijo antes que saliera.

Edward me esperaba en la puerta

-no vuelvas a hacer eso –susurró

-no vuelvas a decidir por mi y lo pensaré –respondí

Luego de eso ninguno de los dos hablo, fue por mi bolso y me lo dio, para marcharse con un simple asentimiento de cabeza.

Mi familia ahora era bastante bulliciosa, creo que en gran parte por Seth, que logró

mejorar mi animo. Compartí un poco con Leah, sentí algo de envidia sana. Mi hermana tenía una buena corte de admiradores, sus rasgos exóticos la habían transformado en una hermosa mujer.

Subí a mi cuarto, Charlie había ampliado la casa, haciendo dos habitaciones extras en el primer piso, para los chicos y así conservar mi cuarto. Que era exactamente igual desde que nací, solo que ahora había una cama en vez de cuna.

Aquí había pasado mi adolescencia, aquí había trasado sueños y había llorado mis penas, me sentía nuevamente como la muchacha insegura que fui en antaño, no era justo estar viviendo esto de nuevo.

Me puse mi pijama, desde que había empezado a mantener realciones con Edward no me quedo otra que cambiar mi ropa interior, por algo más provocativo o en realidad menos ñoño, pero mis pijamas seguían siendo infantiles.

El reloj daban las 2:37 am y yo aun no pegaba ojo, estaba agotadísima pero no podía consiliar el sueño, me había acostumbrado demasiado rápido a su calor.

-Maldición –murmuré, cuando sentí un golpecito -¿Qué diablos?

De nuevo el toc, alguien estaba golpeando mi ventana ¿sicopatas en forks? No, eso era imposible

¿no cierto?

"miedosa"

Calllate

"ve a ver"

Es la casa del jefe de policía, no pasa nada…

Abrí la ventana para que una oscura figura callera sobre mi, estuve a punto de gritar pero me taparon la boca y mi cuerpo se estremeció de una manera muy conocida

-no grites Bella –dijo una voz aterciopelada, – soy yo

Yo asentí envuelta en esos fuertes brazos, Edward libero mi boca

-¿Qué haces aquí? –dije eceptica, por mi salud mental tendría que alejarme, pero parecía que mi novio tenia otros planes, pues afirmo su agarre y hundió su cara en mi cabello, mientras inspiraba profundamente, haciendo que un escalofrio me recorriera

-si la montaña no va a Mahoma, Mahoma va la montaña

-¿y eso quiere decir? –dije tratando de verlo a la cara él me presionó más fuerte contra su fuerte cuerpo

-no podía dormir sin ti –esa simple frase hizo que un calorcito agradable me calentara el pecho -¿puedo quedarme contigo?

-Edward Charlie esta en la habitación del lado –dije sonrojándome

-prometo portarme bien –Me tomo en sus brazos y con delicadeza sobre la cama para luego acurrucarse a mi lado, mi cama era pequeñísima para los dos, pero el tenerlo aquí me hacia sentir maravillosamente –lo siento…

Mis parpados se hicieron pesados mientras Edward tarareaba algo extraño… creí escuchar "nunca te alejarás de mi"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Queridas gracias por todo! las visitas... las estadisticas no mienten... espero que lo hayan disfrutado<strong>_

_**que piensan de Ed? es un encanto terrible...**_

_**y las reacciones de la familia?' jajaja mori con ello**_

_**espero sus comentarios nos leemos**_


	10. Capitulo IX

_****__**Hola! muchas gracias por las visitas, las alertas y en especial por los comentarios! espero que lo disfruten**_

_**IX**_

- ¡NO, NO y NO! –grité enfurruñada –no me harás una despedida de soltera Alice Cullen

-futura Hale –corrigió Alice mientras se limaba las uñas

-no me harás despedida de soltera, me caso en 3 días ¡y recién llegué ayer!

-Bella somos tus amigas, queremos celebrarte –argumento Rose

-lo que quieren ustedes es la oportunidad de sacarle celos a sus novios ¡no me metan a mí! –refunfuñe

-¿y no nos das la oportunidad de poner celoso a mi lindo hermanito Edward?

-Edward no es celoso –y lamentablemente así era, y ahora más que nunca parecía indiferente a cualquier hombre que me mirará, cuando hoy en la mañana nos encontramos con Mike y comenzó a coquetearme, Edward estaba profundamente concentrado en su libro, y yo lo único que deseaba era librarme de Newton

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –pregunto Rose, con el ceño fruncido

-hoy Mike casi se me tira encima y ni se inmuto –dije encogiéndome de hombros

-ok, no haremos despedida de soltera –Dijo Alice mirándome

-¿Qué? –objeto Rosalie

-oh gracias Alice

-pero tendremos una tarde de chicas –sonrió maliciosa –sin contar de que me hare cargo de tu guardarropa por 3 meses sin derecho a rechistar

-NOOO

-eso o la despedida de soltera, con striper incluido cariño

Y claro aquí estaba en un pub-karaoke de Seatle, habían venido mis amigas, Rose, Alice, Angela, Leah y para mi nerviosismo también estaba Esme, quien parecía muy entretenida bebiendo de su caipiriña, mientras Rose cantaba "perdóname" de Camilo Sesto a todo pulmón, era una suerte que fuera afinada

- ¿y ya me puedo ir?

- NO –gritó Alice

-es ahora el momento crucial de esta reunión –dijo Rose luego de la ultima nota –tienes que decirnos como amarraste a Edward

-¡yo ni siquiera me quería casar! –me defendí, si supieran

-¿entonces? –pregunto con el ceño fruncido Angie, creo que esperaba que mi boda fuera por amor, aunque lo hubiera solo era de mi parte

-pues…- les resumí la historia a grande rasgos omitiendo claro estas mis ataques de lagrimas, disminuyendo los desplantes de Edward y por supuesto como llego a convencerme

- ¿pero al final como te convenció la sangui… perdón Esme, digo Edward? –dijo Leah, definitivamente era la que menos aprobaba mi impetuosa boda

Todas clavaron su mirada en mí esperando respuesta, excepto Esme quien seguía jugando con su trago, y yo no les podía dar lo que querían. Me removí nerviosa

-¿no es obvio? –dijo mi futura suegra, sin dejar de mirar el licor, gesto similar a Edward cuando iba soltar una bomba

-¿obvio? –preguntó Rose - ¿A qué te refieres Esme?

- a como convenció Edward a Bella –levantó la mirada con tanta simpatía que pude jurar que sabia, pero eso era imposible

-mamá habla claro

-Edward consiguió el si de Bella haciéndole el amor –respondió como si nada, tan horriblemente segura que me puse pálida

-mamá se que tu crees que Edwa…

-Hija se perfectamente que Edward, era virgen, bueno hasta navidad –dijo Esme sonriendo maternalmente a Alice –tambien supe cuando tu dejaste de serlo, al igual que con Emmett, sois mis hijos, los traje al mundo, no lo olvides

¡Jesús! Ya sabía de donde venia la habilidad de leer mentes de Edward o las visiones de Alice

-pero… pero –dijo Alice muy sonrojada

-pues que Bella y Edward se hayan acostado –dijo Leah suprimiendo un escalofrio de asco- no tienen nada que ver con que se vayan a casar, porque ella no esta embarazada, ¿y cual es el chiste de un hombre virgen?, es un inexperto

-oh claro que tienes razón querida Leah, pero te equivocas porque es de un Cullen de quien hablas –dijo risueña –puedes preguntarle a Rose

Rose se puso ¡roja!

-Esme… tu

-oh, yo se muy bien porque soportas a Emmett, cariño –dijo palmeándole la rodilla dulcemente

-¡mamá! –gimió Alice –esta reunión era para incomodar a Bella. No a Rose y a mí

Esme sonrió y me miro directamente, trague en seco, ella no podía tener esa certeza

-¿Por qué piensas eso Esme? –mi voz salió chillona

- oh, cariño no soy ciega, Edward tiene serios problemas para mantener sus manos para si mismo, y podría decir que tu estas en igual condiciones –dijo sonriendo maternalmente

¡Dios! Eso era peor que si me mirará, pícaramente, me sentí horrible

-yo…

-no te preocupes cariño no hay nada malo en eso -¡Jesús! Estaba fucsia si era complicado hablar de sexualidad con los padres, con la suegra era TERRIBLE

-Ok, esto es friki, dígame Esme ¿Cómo esta tan segura de todo esto?, de partida, ¿cómo esta tan segura que su hijo, ex virgen están bueno en la cama como para convencer a alguien? –agrego mi hermanastra

- es cierto –agrego tímidamente Angie, quien estaba sonrojada –digo ella también era virgen, eso como difícil que… bueno, este… ustedes entienden

Yo seguía tan fosforescente, como nunca lo creí posible, mientras Esme seguía sonriendo dulcemente

-¿pues como lo se?, miren la cara de Bella

-¿Edward logro que llegaras al orgasmo? –preguntó sin pelos en la lengua Rosalie

-¡responde Bella! –urgio Leah, yo asentí un tanto asustada, ¡ay! ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mi? ¿Qué clase de mal eh cometido?

-¿Cuántas veces? –preguntó Alice

-¡QUE! NO TENGO PORQUE RESPODER ESO! -grité –MI VIDA SEXUAL ES MI PROBLEMA

¡Y justo entro el apuesto camarero a traer más tragos!, me miro con cara de… de… no se ni de que, tuve que cubrirme el rostro con las manos, mientras todas las chicas estallaban en risas.

Cuando al fin el camarero se retiró, y mis amigas lograron contener su ataque de risa, yo las fulmine con la mirada

-las odio

-no jaja, es cierto –dijo Leah limpiándose las lagrimas

-per… jaja perdón Bella –agrego Angela, mientras se afirmaba el estomago

-Dios, fue jaja gracioso –dijo la rubia quitándose los cabellos de la cara

-¡no lo fue! –rebatí

-bueno, bueno –agrego Alice ya controlada –responde la pregunta Bella, no creas que te escaparas

-yo…

-¡ya! –gritaron Rose y Leah al tiempo

Gemí, no tenía escapatoria

- –dije todo de corrido en un susurro

-¿Qué?, Bells habla claro

-DOS VECES ANTES QUE ÉL TEMRINARA, POR PRIMERA VEZ –para mi suerte entro el maldito camarero y de nuevo me quedo mirando -¿Y TU QUE ME VEZ?

Él pobre me miro con cara de espanto y tartamudeo un "lo siento" mientras se retiraba con los vasos vacios.

-¿y no se reirán ahora? –las rete, Esme volvió a jugar con una irritante sonrisa en los labios mientras mis amigas me miraban con ojos de plato

-… ¿dos veces? –pregunto Rose con un hilo de voz -¿estas segura?

-por supuesto que estoy segura, ¿y que no me van a decir nada?

-¿la primera vez? –preguntó Leah saliendo de su estado de Shock ¿digo tan increíble era?, no entiendo que les pasa

-pues… pues si –me removí incomoda

-¿Cuántas veces más en la misma noche? –pregunto Alice –¿Cuántas veces tuvieron sexo? ¿Cuántas veces te llevo al orgasmo?

-Alice –gemí, no podían estar preguntándome eso, ¡y delante de la madre de Edward!

-BELLA –gritaron Alice, Rose y Leah al mismo tiempo

No me quedo otra que responder, mientras miraba mis manos que en estos momentos me parecían de lo más interesantes

- después de la quinta, perdí la cuenta y… bueno por vez era al menos una vez, aunque la mayoría yo alcanzaba dos veces. –murmure solo lo suficientemente alto para que ellas escucharan, mientras de fondo se escuchaba una melodía de Rafaela Carra

Repentinamente Esme estallo en carcajadas, levante la vista para preguntarle directamente de que diablos se reía, cuando vi las caras de mis amigas, que hasta me arrancaron una sonrisa

- jajajajj ay niñas, deberían verse la cara –siguió riendo mi futura suegra de lo lindo

-… -ninguna de mis amigas hablaban estaban con rostros tan cómicos, los ojos de platos, las mandíbulas desencajadas se movían como las de los peces

Cuando al fin Esme logro controlarse y recuperar el aliento las chicas aun no reaccionaban Angie, había tenido la decencia de sonrojarse

- no… puede ser –dijo Leah –¿la sanguijuela es un sex machine?

-¿Por qué no me quede con Edward? ¡Es mucho mejor que Emmett!

-¡tenia qué ser mi hermano!

-es…es imposible –susurro Angela –digo, los hombres tienen… es que…

Esme volvió a lanzar una carcajada, a lo que las chicas respondieron con una mirada de odio

-¡mamá no te rías!, esto es serio, eso es imposible, Edward…Edward no puede ser tan bueno, ¡era Virgen!, todos los hombres tienen…

-cariño cálmate, creo –dijo picaronamente –menos precias a tu hermano, lo que dice Bella es perfectamente factible

-Esme, es que no puede ser, Edward…

-¡la sanguijuela no puede ser un sex machine!

-¡ey! Más respeto con mi futuro esposo –refunfuñe

-¿y usted como lo sabía Esme? –pregunto Angela, todas miramos fijamente a la aludida

-porque no creo que Edward te lo haya dicho –preguntó suspicaz Rose

-por supuesto que mi hijo no me lo dijo –respondió tranquilamente risueña –lo se, porque aunque no ustedes no lo crean Carlisle uso ese mismo método, no me quería casar con él, porque encontraba que éramos demasiado jóvenes, después de todo yo apenas tenia 17 años, y no se me ocurrió nada mejor que decirle que me diera la prueba de amor, al puritano de Cullen –rio ante el recuerdo mientras a nosotras se nos comenzaba a desencajar la mandíbula –Carlisle acepto, pero le dije solo si era bueno en la cama me casaba, él al igual que yo era virgen, como ven termine casada.

La revelación de Esme nos dejo anonadadas, ¿quien espero eso?, ella nos aseguro que sin duda mis hijos "serian muy buenos en todos los sentidos", Leah y Angela no podían parar de reír ante el sugestivo comentario de mi suegra, creo que Emmett realmente es su hijo, tendré que recordar nunca darle tema a Esme Cullen realmente es peligrosa, ahora entiendo como mantuvo bajo control a sus tres "niñitos", de todas maneras no estoy segura de que tendré hijos.

En estos momentos hecho de menos a mi conciencia, que lleva semanas desaparecida, por más que trato de encontrar sus comentarios insidiosos, solo me oigo a mi misma, aunque ella es parte de mi misma ¿no?, Dios creo que bebí demasiado, estoy pensando puras estupideces

Entre a casa de mi padre junto con una muy entonada Leah cerca de las 5 am, la deje en su cuarto y subí al mío, cuando apenas entre alguien me asalto en la oscuridad.

Estuve a punto de gritar, pero ese hombre me tapo la boca

-no grites, soy yo –¿y quien más que Edward?

-Edward que susto me haz dado –le reprendí en un susurro el hizo una mueca porque yo estaba pasada a alcohol, pero no me dio mucho tiempo para nada, porque me tomo en brazos, y me sentó en la cama, para empezar a desvestirme

-¿Qué haces? –lo empuje sin mucho éxito

-ponerte pijama –dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-no

-¿quieres dormir desnuda? –preguntó con un brillo peligroso en los ojos

-NO, ahora párate y voltéate mientras me cambio –me hizo caso refunfuñando, una vez trato de mirar pero no se lo permití –estoy lista

-menos mal, no entiendo porque no puedo verte si…

-cállate –dije sonrojándome mientras me metía a mi cama donde en no tardo en seguirme como de costumbre solo en bóxer, era una suerte que fuera liviano de sueño y siempre se escondiera antes que Charlie se asomara –pensé que dormirías en tu casa

-me cuesta conciliar el sueño sin tu perfume –dijo somnoliento antes de caer profundamente rendido.

Suspire, quizás no fue tan malo, la reunión de chicas, si Esme empezó así, no podría ser tan malo ¿no?, quizás mi matrimonio tenía esperanzas

_**Gracias por quienes me avisaron el problema del cap anterior, todo corregido ;)**_

_**bueno que les pareció? Ya sabemos que heredaron los tres hermanos de su madre... y Ed ya es mundialmente conocido como una machine xP lastima que no los fabriquen u.u quisiera uno**_

_**bueno cariños! nos leemos**_


	11. Capitulo X

_**Al fin! llega el gran día... espero que lo disfruten, gracias por los comentarios (son mis favoritos), las alertas de autor, de historia y de q historia favorita (así se llama?), hasta antes de subir este cap, el anterior fue visto por 120 personas diferentes! gracias a todos por eso bueno sin más...**_

_**X**_

Suspire como habían sido estos últimos días me había despertado sola pero con el aroma de Edward envolviéndome, se las arreglaba para marcharse al parecer antes que amaneciera por la ventana, para volver a la suya por el mismo método, claro que la suya estaba en 3er piso, no entiendo como nadie se da cuenta. Pero bueno, hoy no lo vería en todo el día porque mañana seria la boda… y a él le tocaba su despedida de soltero. Suspiré pesadamente hoy Alice vendría a hacer la primera y ultima prueba de mi vestido en el cual ciertamente no estaba interesada.

-¡ISABELLA MARIE SWAN DEPI..! –un pequeño torbellino de cabello azabache –ah, estas despierta

-si Alice…

Claro hasta allí llego mi libertad, fui enfundada en un vestido que no me tome la molestia en mirar, después de todo de nada me servía… me dedique a idealizar un futuro inexistente en que Edward me decía que me amaba, me amaba tanto como yo a él, que sus extraños comportamientos no eran más que la frustración de no poder confesarme su amor.

Luego de más de una hora de arreglar mi vestido Alice decio que iríamos junto con Rose a un spa, el día paso a saltos de conciencia e inconsciencia, tomamos un rico almuerzo con postre de chocolate en todas sus formas, supongo que para consolarme de la horrible experiencia de mi depilación, no se la doy a nadie.

Cuando al fin llegue a mi casa Alice me zampo unas pastillas para dormir, no sabía si ahorcarla y abrazarla por ello, aunque su motivo era claro que durmiese para que mañana no luciera unas bonitas ojeras….

-¡Auch! ¡Alice eso me dolió!

-cállate Bella nos queda media hora para la boda más perfecta de la historia, hasta que sea la mia ¡quédate quieta! –dijo mientras terminaba un intricado peinado, con pequeñas perlas que formaban una diadema en mi cabello. Dejando unos mechones que se rizaban alrededor de mi cuello. Me había despertado al medio día a causa de los medicamentos, desde ese segundo he estado en manos de Alice que parece empeñada en pulirme entera ¿es que no tubo muñecas?

-¡listo! Ahora vamos para que te veas en el espejo

-Ni lo sueñes –respondí ante la cara de espanto de mi amiga agregue –a menos claro que quieras que comience a llorar y arruine mi maquillaje y luego…

-¡tienes razón!, nada de espejos, ¡CHARLIE VEN!

Estaba histérica, no estaba segura de estar haciendo lo correcto, no porque el hombre que me esperaba no fuera el que amaba, sino porque no estaba segura de ser capaz de vivir sin su amor, yo lo quería todo de él, porque yo le daría todo de mi a él.

-papá

-luces angelical cariño ¿sabes que te quiero? –se me llenaron los ojos de lagrimas parpadee para reprimirlas

-yo también te quiero papá y recuerda no dejarme caer –el asistió entre riendo y queriendo llorar.

Hicimos el viaje en sepultural silencio

Subí con cuidado las escaleras de la iglesia, un paso a la vez, un paso a la vez, cuando al fin toque suelo firme escuche la marcha nupcial comenzar. Levante la mirada para unos segundos verme deslumbrada por la decoración que evocaba un cuento de hadas, todo parecía brillar con luz propia, por los enormes vitrales de la iglesia se filtraba la luz de la tarde, era irreal; pero rápidamente mi vista busco la razón de mi estancia aquí.

Junto al altar de piedra estaba la figura imponente de Edward enfundado en un traje negro, que destacaba perfectamente el ancho de sus hombros y la fuerza de su porte, busque su mirada

Fue como una bofetada, parecía… parecía que estaba esperando su sentencia, su rostro estaba impasible con una pequeña mueca de desagrado en sus labios.

Solo la mano de Charlie me impidió salir corriendo de allí, ¡no quería esto! Su expresión fue un puñal, fui incapaz de retener las palabras del sacerdote, cuando me toco pronunciar mis votos me di cuenta que lloraba.

Y lo peor es que no sabía que ocurría ¡fue su idea no la mía!, el viaje a la mansión Cullen donde se llevaría a cabo la recepción fue en completo silencio Edward estaba sentado lo más lejos posible de mi mirado por la ventana, con una de sus manos descansando en su rodilla convertida en un puño apretado, me sentí muy incomoda ante la mirada de compasión de chofer.

Me sentía extraña, no se que diablos le pasaba a Edward, se suponía que debería estar por lo menos ¡conforme!, pero más parecía estar esperando el resultado de una operación. Me daban ganas de llorar y no precisamente de alegría

Para el vals me había sostenido lo más lejos de su cuerpo como le fue posible, con cara impasible, y simplemente murmuro "nada más que un formalismo" ¡ESTO ERA LO QUE ÉL QUERÍA!, debería tener la decencia mínima de… no se…¿fingir?

Sentía mis ojos arder, estaba parada a su lado, mientras todos bailaban y se reían felices, en mi boda, mi boda que se sentía como mi funeral. No era esto lo que yo quería, sentí algunas miradas de lastima. De repente todo seso, incluso el DJ paro la música, un circulo de gente se abrió, para dejar paso a un hombre que fácilmente alcanzaba los dos metros de altura, iba vestido enteramente de blanco, con el típico uniforme de oficial de la marina, que contrastaba crudamente con su piel canela, su cuerpo se veía aun con esa ropa perfectamente perfilado, sus rasgos masculinos, que eran coronados por un cabello corto negro terciopelo satinado, ojos negros, que al posarse en mi brillaron luminosos, mientras que una sonrisa se extendía por su rostro, dejando ver dientes blanquísimos, fue como si el sol alumbrara en mi noche

-¿Jake? –susurre, en respuesta él extendió los brazos –OH MI DIOS JAKEEE

Grité y olvidándome del resto corrí a abrazarme con mi mejor amigo, quien salió a encontrarme mientras reía de buena gana, me estrelle en su pecho, y sentí sus poderosos brazos envolviéndome, hace 6 años que no lo veía. Jacob me abrazo y comenzó a darme vueltas, mientras una mezclas de risas y sollozos se me escapaban. Aunque este no era el chico que recordaba, la última vez él era más bajo que yo, bastante delgado y extrañamente con panza, nada quedaba de ese muchacho, y ahora un apuesto oficial me besaba la frente

-¡ey! Bells vamos a juego –dijo asiendo mención a nuestras ropa –ya deja de lloriquear pareces niña

-idiota soy niña –le dije hipando mientras golpe en el brazo a lo que él respondió riendo mientras me tiraba un pañuelo en la cara

-¿no me digas? –dijo aun riendo –ven pequeña tonta.

-¡Jake! ¡bajameee! –grité cuando me tomaba en brazos al estilo nupcial, me sonroje al darme cuenta que llevamos siendo el centro de atención buen tiempo, golpee con fuerza su pecho solo logrando que me doliera a mi y él riera

-agradece que soy un caballero y no te hecho al hombro –rio mientras se acercaba a Edward conmigo en brazos –Cullen

-Black –asistió mi marido, me estremecí al verlo, hacia semanas que no veía aquella horrible mirada acerada, más fría que el nitrógeno liquido, busque en su cuerpo alguna señal de incomodidad, pero nada, su pose absolutamente relajada y casual, recargando su peso en una de sus piernas, su cuello y hombros ligeramente inclinado, no mostraban signos de tensión, más bien de aburrimiento, y cara completamente inexpresiva.

Nada Absolutamente nada, le daba lo mismo que otro hombre me sostuviera en sus brazos, me deprimí y aunque Jake y yo fuéramos hermanos, porque él secretamente amaba a Leah, esperaba que Edward se mostrara a lo menos interesado. Pero era esperar demasiado.

Jake me dejo en el suelo, creo que sintió mi humor, siempre estuvimos extrañamente conectados, él siempre fue mi apoyo, desde que perdió a su madre y se hizo cargo físicamente de Billy, nos habíamos vuelto más unidos, de hecho a pesar de no habernos visto en años, nos llamábamos con regularidad. Quería llorar de nuevo.

-¿my lady me concede una pieza? –dijo haciendo una muy exagerada reverencia -¿te puedo robar a la novia Cullen?

Edward gesticulo con la mano un adelante, tan desganado que lo único que le falto fue bostezar, las lagrimas se agolparon en mis ojos. Jake en un rápido movimiento me llevo a la pista, que había recomenzado su actividad, pegando fuertemente su cuerpo al mío, como

debía hacerlo mi esposo, pero la intención de Jake era evitar que el resto me viera así y reconfortarme

-¿Qué te hizo Belly? –susurró molesto

-nada, ¿no sabes que las novias somos emocionales? –argumente en un patético intento de aligerar el ambiente, Jake simplemente me miró sollocé-¡oh! Jacob, no me quiere

-si tenias deseos de casarte, me hubiera ofrecido de voluntario –dijo molesto mientras dejaba que yo llorase en su pecho tan disimuladamente que me sorprendió –llora mi niña si eso te alivia, sabes que no te dejaré

-te…mancharé –hipé

-umm cierto, pero lo mío se lava, lo tuyo no –se encogió de hombros mientras seguía girando conmigo –lo siento por no llegar antes que cometieras este error

-no es un error…yo

-lo amas –no era una pregunta, era una afirmación –pedazo de idiota debería partirle la cara y luego golpearlo en…

-Jacob por favor –gemí –Edward no tiene la culpa

-¿no me digas? ¿No es el mismo imbécil por quien lloras? –ironizo

Guarde silencio, ¿Cómo le explicaba que en el trato el amor nunca se nombro?, esto era un negocio, yo me equivoque no él. Jacob apoyo su mentón en mi cabeza, me sentía muy confortada en sus brazos

-has crecido ¿eh?

-no, tu te haz achicado

-los esteroides no son buenos

-ojala fueran esteroides –rio eleve la mirada para ver su rostro, se había transformado en hombre -¿Qué?

-estás guapo –dije a lo cual se sonrojo

-ojala Leah pensara lo mismo –susurró, ahí estaba el adolescente de nuevo

-no la superas –afirme –ay Jake si no se da cuenta lo maravilloso que eres, es una ciega

-o simplemente no soy su tipo

-con ese uniforme eres el tipo de cualquiera créeme –reí, mi primera risa pura, y sin dolor –tendrías que haber llegado a la ceremonia para estar al lado de ella del brazo, quizás se les pegaba el espíritu santo.

-no creo tener esa suerte –sonrió lastimeramente, para agregar con el ceño fruncido–solo vine por tu impetuosa boda, no quería verla, es la única misión que no supero, el medio oriente es más sencillo que esa mujer. Bella ¿sabes que estaré para ti cierto?, pase lo que pase, donde y cuando sea, si te arrepientes yo te protegeré de estos gánsteres, después de todo nadie puede con un oficial de la marina.

-gracias, ¿y tu sabes que te quiero?

-mm no, vaya esta noche he hecho grandes descubrimientos, me quieres y ¡eres chica!

-idiota –reí y el se unió a mi.

Al parecer llevábamos bailando mucho rato, porque Carlisle hizo acto de presencia y pidió bailar conmigo. Jake se despidió con una teatral reverencia y fue a saludar al fin al resto.

Contemple a Carlisle, mi suegro, que raro sonaba eso, tenia apenas 46 años de edad, y ciertamente no parecía superar los 35, era tan alto como Edward, aunque su cabello era dorado en vez de cobre, sus ojos azul cielo en vez de esmeralda, Edward definitivamente se parecía a su padre, o al menos lo hacia cuando dormía, cuando volvía a ser el hombre con alma dentro del cuerpo, con un corazón en el pecho

-¿tengo algo en la cara Bella?

-no, lo siento Carlisle –dije sonrojándome por mi inapropiada conducta

-no te preocupes y gracias

-¿gracias?

-si gracias Bella, por lo que haz hecho con mi hijo –ambos lo miraron Edward era tironeado por su pequeña hermana a la pista de baile mientras trataba de zafarse y refunfuñaba –hay nuevamente luz en sus ojos, creo que es feliz

Hice una mueca, Carlisle estaba ciego

-pues no parece muy feliz –suspire y susurre muy bajo para mi –no lo lograré

-si lo harás, lo sanaras –dijo con convicción, para agregar algo desesperado –tienes que hacerlo, por favor Bella no te rindas

-él solo amo a Jane, ella se fue…

-fue mi culpa –dijo totalmente afligido –no te puedo decir como, pero fue mi culpa.

-oh

-por favor, durante años he tratado de que mi hijo vuelva ser el muchacho alegre o que mínimamente se comporte como ser humano, y no lo he logrado, en cambio tu si por favor no desistas.

La música seso y me fui arrastrada por Alice para cambiarme de ropa y marcharme "felizmente" con mi esposo a la luna de miel. Las palabras de Carlisle me daban mucho que pensar ¿Jane se había enamorado de él?, no podía culparla, pero no creo que fuera eso, él solo tenia ojos para Esme y eso para cualquiera que lo viera era un mata pasiones ¿entonces que?, ¿Cómo Carlisle podría ser culpable?, estaba segura de que ni se conocía ¿entonces?

-¡Bella deja pensar en nada y cámbiate ropa!- al fin me contemple en el espejo, y el reflejo que me devolvió la mirada era etéreo. Una perfecta criatura envuelta casi mágicamente por una tela nacarada que se adueñaba de unas curvas suaves y marcadas, con una falda que parecía fluir alrededor de la figura, con el cabello marrón de destellos rojizos recogido graciosamente con una diadema que evocaba perlas de rocío, una piel inmaculadamente blanca, con un suave carmín en las mejillas, esa no podía ser yo, pero lo era, y aun así no le había gustado a Edward, contemple mi rostro y su desprecio se veía en mis ojos que contrarrestaban toda la luminosidad del conjunto con una profunda melancolía, el dolor que me partía el alma…

Mis cavilaciones se fueron al traste cuando fui arrastrada nuevamente a encontrarme con mi esposo, gracias al cielo Angie exigió que me liberaran del hermoso espeluznante y doloroso peinado.

Cuando baje todos los invitados se encontraban reunidos y al pie de la escalera estaba mi marido con aire de que se aburría horriblemente, como si todos fuéramos un terrible dolor de muelas, suspire me pare a su lado, mientras todos gritaban "¡el beso, el beso!" a lo que mi amadísimo esposo respondió besándome en la frente, para comenzar a remolcarme a la salida como si todo el mundo estuviera apestado, incluyéndome. Me zafé de su agarre para irme a despedir de Charlie que estaba medio escondido con los ojos llorosas

-ooh papá –me eche a su cuello mientras lagrimeaba –te quiero mucho

-yo también princesa, nunca pensé que llegaría este día –me dijo y luego tomo mi rostro entre sus manos –hija pase lo que pase, recuerda que siempre podrás volver

Miro rápidamente sobre mi hombro con preocupación, mientras yo sentía la vista de Edward clavada en mi espalda, sin duda era él que Charlie miraba, parecía creer que podría golpearme, eso no, pero sin duda tenía otras maneras de dañarme quizás para mi más dolorosa. Me acerque a él mientras pasaba su poderoso brazo por sobre mis hombros, me sentí más frágil, y creí que eso era imposible.

Por supuesto fuimos bañados en el tradicional arroz, pero Alice agrego burbujas de jabón y pétalos de flores, Edward me protegió con su cuerpo de la lluvia que caía fuerte, claramente lanzada por Emmett y Seth que parecían disfrutarlo de lo lindo. Cuando a fin estuve a salvo en el automóvil suspire, mientras Edward subía, yo baje la ventana para ver a mi familia, todos estaban allí, felices

-BELLAA –gritó Jake al lado de Angela y Leah, ambas no le llegaban ni al hombro – TE QUIIIEROOO

Yo saque el cuerpo por la ventana

-PUES YO NO –todos rieron –YO TE AMO JACOB BLACK, AUNQUE SEAS UN IDIOTA

Las risas aumentaron, mientras el auto comenzaba a moverse, me despedí con la mano y aun con medio cuerpo a fuera

-¡los quierooo, Angie suerte, te amo amigaaa!, ¡a ti también Jake te amo!

De repente una mano me jalo fuertemente al interior del vehículo, asiéndome revotar en el asiento

-¡ey!

-siéntate –dijo con voz muerta, sus nudillos estaban blancos, parecía absolutamente sereno excepto por eso. Mire hacia adelante pensando en lo que nos deparaba el futuro… ya no más Bella Swan, ahora era Isabella Cullen.

_**Bien... qué les pareció? aparte de que Edward tiene serios problemas... le dan lo que quiere y miren como se comporto!**_

_**y Jake? ... yo esperaba algo de celos de parte de Ed... y ustedes? a que se referia Carlisle? umm?**_

_**dejo de hacer preguntas? jajaja bueno gracias por leer espero sus impresiones...**_


	12. Capitulo XI

**__****_Hola! perdón por la demora... uf, espero que les guste!_**

**_XI_**

Encerrada en el baño de un lujoso hotel de Seattle ¡vaya forma de pasar mi noche de bodas!, ¡pero es que como se le ocurre esto a Alice! Y tiene el descaro de dejarme una nota

"para el sex machine (me gusto el apodo que invento Leah) ¡quede inhabilitado de solo mirarte!"

¿Cómo me hacia esto?, más me valía salir desnuda, sería mucho más decoroso, era peor que no dejara nada a la imaginación, porque me hacia parecer... ¡ese no era mi cuerpo!

Me hacia parecer entre bailarina exótica y doncella casquivana, más inocente señorita, ¿Cómo? No lo se pero el atuendo me hacia parecer algo que yo no era.

Bueno pero daba lo mismo ¿no?, si seguía cuestionándome cosas, Edward pensaría que no quiero consumar el matrimonio, y debo confesarlo desde que llegamos a Forks me muero por estar con él, definitivamente la abstinencia no es lo mío ¿y quien lo diría? Con 25 años de experiencia en eso

Aquí vamos….

Salí con cuidado del baño, me sentía como si estuviera en un campo minado

La habitación era preciosa, evocaba la opulencia y la sensualidad en tonos crema, junto a la ventana mirando hacia la panorámica nocturna de la cuidad.

-Bella, creo que es mejor que no…-se volteo a verme, me estremecí su mirada a pesar de que el cuarto estaba en penumbras cambio y yo lo percibí -¿consumemos?

-Edward, ¿me puedes decir que te pasa? –pregunte cruzándome de brazos, aunque mis mejillas ardían ante su mirada embobada

-¿de…que? –le salió un gallito*, se aclaro la voz mientras se revolvía su hermosa y desordenada cabellera

-¿no quieres…?- Dios como no entendía

-yo…

-¿tu?

-Bella…

-¿si?

-yo…

-Edward concéntrate por el amor de Dios –me acerque a él, mientras mis emociones bullían en un completo caos –¿qué quieres?, creí que deseabas casarte, es lo que tu me pediste no entiendo…

Me dio la espalda

-si, ciertamente es lo que yo quería

-¿querías?¿ya no? –pregunte dolida

-NO –se dijo dándose la vuelta mirándome con desesperación –ósea si lo quiero, pero…

-¿pero te arrepentiste? –pregunte conteniendo el dolor en mi voz y explote -¡y me hiciste hacer todo este show!

-Bella yo…

-o no me vengas aquí con nada, ¡Dios! –me deje caer en la cama, si pensaba que pasar mi fiesta de boda sola, esto era mucho peor; pasar mi noche de bodas llorando –yo … yo sabía que te arrepentirías

-Bella…

-no… no –hipé luchando con no ponerme a sollozar –esta bien, mírate, y mírame… en… en ¿qué que mundo te quedarías con migo?

_Cubrió sus labios con fuerza desmedida, debía callar ¿él dejarla?, si verla con esa sugerente prenda había acabado con todos sus procesos mentales, su deseo de hacer las cosas a la manera de ella, darle tiempo para que se acostumbrará a la idea de ser su mujer ¡suya! Y que cuando lo mirarse no hubiera dolor en aquellos ojos chocolate, como cuando ingreso a la iglesia, la furia contenida lo llevo a avasallarla con su pasión, la aprensión de verla llorar y reír en brazos de otro volvió a él. Ella, ella era suya, no entendía ese irracional deseo de pertenencia, quizás se había dicho a si mismo porque él no podía soportar otra mujer que no fuera ella. ¡no pero eso no estaba bien! Se obligo a separarse de ella_

_-Bella –susurró contemplándola, ¡Dios! Sus labios estaban turgentes por el salvaje beso que ella había respondido con tanto deseo como él – yo…_

_-tu nada, Cullen – dijo con voz entrecortada y luego rio –no me vestí asi de ridícula por nada._

_-¿ridícula? –respondió él con voz ronca apretando su cuerpo contra el de ella, ella gimió al sentirlo –no lo creo, en lo absoluto, aunque deseo arrancarte esas prendas_

_-¿y que esperas? –desafío Bella con una audacia que ni ella conocía_

_Eso basto, él se cernió sobre ella con hambre, y comenzó literalmente a desgarrarle las delicadas prendas que la cubrían, a Bella poco le importo, estaba tan ansiosa como él, jamás habían experimentado, ese tipo de pasión que no dejaba tiempo de preámbulos, aquella pasión que era alimentada por emociones dolor, ira, celos, soledad, todos ellos catalizadores._

_Cuando al fin la vio desnuda, la contemplo, había logrado lo que deseaba, se había casado con ella pero estaba confundido y abrumado, era tan hermosa, no tardo en hacer saltar los botones de su camisa y de su pantalón, se lo quito muy aprisa y ella rió al ver su desesperación, se veía tan atractivo en esa faceta de salvaje, Edward jamás bajaba las barreras, jamás permitía que vieran que deseaba algo, y en estos momentos la deseaba a ella, eso le trajo tanto la alegría como el dolor, Edward deseaba su cuerpo, pero no su amor._

_Cuando él se unió a ella de una sola estocada, ella lo resivio ansiosa, disfrutaría lo que tenía de él. Lo envolvió en un posesivo abrazo obligándolo a entregarse por entero, al menos físicamente_

_Fue una danza desesperada, se movieron al unisonó de manera brusca y exigente, buscaban la liberación. Que no tardo en llegar de manera arrolladora._

_Él se separo y la obligo a acurrucarse a su lado, estaba más confundido que antes, pero tenerla lejos era dolor físico._

Me desperté perezosamente, rememoré la noche recién pasada, solo habíamos hecho el amor (¿?) una vez, pero el sabor de ese encuentro había sido extraño, Edward había caído en un profundo mutismo, por primera vez lo había visto perder el control, creo que sentí que realmente su alma se fundía con la mia, pero luego se levanto una barrera que conmigo nunca existió

-¿en que piensas tanto? –dijo una voz de terciopelo abrí los ojos para encontrarme con aquellas orbes esmeraldas, extrañamente inexpresivas –buenos días mi adorada esposa

Me beso en la frente

-buenos días esposo –respondí tratando de darle humor al día –que extraño suena, Edward y esposo no me pega ni junta

-pues tendrás que acostumbrarte –me respondió mordaz –muévete tenemos que partir a tomar el avión

-¡uy amanecimos susceptibles! –refunfuñe mal humorada y me levanta rápidamente al baño

¡hombres! Les das lo que quieren y te gruñen

-¡VISTETE! –ladró cuando yo iba camino al baño, me di vuelta para fulminarlo con la mirada

-¿perdón?, no es primera vez que me ves desnuda –le gruñí de vuelta –no veo el problema, si no quieres ver mira hacia otro lado

¡jamás había sido asi de descarada! Pero es que me enfermaba su actitud

-¡no puedo maldita sea!

-¡no me grites! ¡no uses escusas tontas! ¡¿Cómo que no puedes? –me di vuelta para enfrentarlo

-¡no puedo! –gritó acercando dejando al descubierto su perfecto cuerpo y su "problema" se hizo muy evidente –¿ves?, te dije que te vistieras pero no…

No pude evitar sonrojarme

-no me puedes… cul culpar de eso –dije cerrando los ojos –que no te controles no es mi culpa

-¿crees que no lo intento adorada esposa? –respondió con voz oscura me envolvió en sus fuertes brazos mientras continuaba con voz confundida y profunda –maldito si es que no lo intente, pero… desde… no importa el hecho es que no puedo, y tu no haces más que empeorar la situación.

Y me cubrió la boca con sus labios ¡debería ser ilegal! Oh , Dios…

-Edward…-jadee –avión

-humm –dijo mientras su labios se deslizaban por mi cuello, esta demás decir que me estaba derritiendo

-avión –gimotee…

-lo perderemos –susurro contra la comisura de mi labio

-no…¡no!- me zafe torpemente de su abrazo, tanto que casi me caí

-te deseo

-si me di cuenta esposo –respondí juguetona ante su seria afirmación –pero yo deseo luna de miel, tendré suerte si el próximo milenio logro sacarte de los tribunales

Él frunció el ceño, mientras yo me escabullía al baño, cerré con llave por si acaso, con mi "amante" esposo nunca había que dar algo por hecho

Como echaba de menos a mi conciencia, ¿Dónde estas?, suspiré… y me metí a la ducha

Isla Esme era un paraíso una isla desierta encallada en las costas brasileñas bañada por las cálidas aguas del atlántico, el paraíso tropical ¿entonces por qué me parecía un infierno? Suspire cansada, suspirar se me había hecho una mala costumbre al igual que otras cosas como los encuentros apasionados.

Porque llevábamos dos semanas aquí, en el excéntrico regalo de Carlisle para Esme ¿Quién regala una isla?, un Cullen claro está Pero de mi flamante esposo lo único que conseguía era una pasión desbordante, y no es que me queje… pero era eso una pasión, nada de ternura, nadie nos hubiera creído que éramos recién casados, yo pasaba mis días sola paseando por la isla, hasta practique buceo para matar el tiempo, mientras él se la pasaba metido en la computadora. Nada de palabras dulces, o tiernos arrumacos cuando me tocaba era simplemente para acallar su extrema excitación. En caso contrario no soportaba mi presencia

Me senté en el sofá con un libro dispuesta a leer frente a Edward quien trabajaba en su ordenador portátil mientras mascullaba en voz baja

"¿Isabella no puedes ir a leer a otro sitio?"

O como cuando le pedí que viera una película conmigo

"pierde tu el tiempo en eso, déjame a mi en lo mío"

Me sentía sola, increíblemente sola y confundida ¿Qué pasaba por la cabeza de Edward?, bueno ya al fin y al cavo daba lo mismo mañana regresábamos a New York y yo pretendía dedicarme a trabajar en vez de andar mendigando su amor.

El viaje de vuelta fue en absoluto mutismo, bueno no así porque el ciertamente iba conversando por teléfono cuando pisamos tierra o seguía trabajando en su ordenador mientras estábamos en el vuelo.

Cuando al fin arribamos a New York, eran cerca de las 10 de la noche, estaba hecha polvo… lo único que deseaba era darme una ducha y meterme en mi cama sin saber del mundo.

- Bella ¿A dónde vas? –preguntó despegándose un momento de su móvil – No Smith no te hablo a ti

- a buscar un taxi ¿Dónde más? –respondí mientras remolcaba mi maleta a las afuera del aeropuerto

-no digas estupideces

-¡¿qué?

-no te digo a ti Bella, Smith ese antecedente es intrascendente para el caso, sígueme ¡a ti te digo Isabella! –yo simplemente bufe y lo seguí.

Edward siguió hablando con el tal Smith que tenía una horrible voz nasal a través del alta voz.

- no me importa que piense que es inapropiado revelar que su marido le era infiel con una muchachita 20 años menor mientras estaba vivo, ella quiere ganar el caso entonces tenemos que usar todo a nuestro favor

-pero Cullen es pasar a llevar la libertad de la clienta considero…

-no llegamos a ser uno de los bufet más importantes de la nación con esas patrañas Smith ahora…

-¡¿A dónde me llevas? –grité exasperada

- Bella, silencio ¿si?, vamos a casa, como te decía Smith…

-¡PARA ALLA NO ES MI CASA!

-ISABELLA CALLATE

-¿um … interrumpo algo Cullen? –preguntó indesiso Smith

-no

-si … este ¿señor Smith?, habla usted con Isabella Cullen

-¿es la hermana de… Edward?

-no soy su esposa

-¡esposa! Pero… Cullen no nos avisaste que te casabas yo… -miré a Edward quien mantenía su vista firmemente en la carretera

-oh, bueno señor Smith, ahora lo sabe –continúe moderando mi ira –y como entenderá que usted lleve exactamente hablando 1 hora 45 con mi marido, esta agotando mi paciencia, Edward volverá al trabajo mañana en la tarde le rogaría esperar hasta entonces, Hasta luego

Y corte simplemente

-no debíste hacer eso Bella –dijo mordaz mi esposo

-mira quien habla de hacer cosas indebidas, ahora bien ¿Dónde vamos?

-te dije que a casa –ironizó –el sol te chamusco el cerebro al parecer

-pues podría decir lo mismo de ti mi amante esposo

-mis padres nos regalaron una casa para nuestra boda, Alice, Esme, Rose y Rene llevan dos semanas decorándola

-¿y cuando pensabas decírmelo?

-lo considere intrascendente

-tal como decir en tu trabajo que te casabas ¿no?

-eso…

-no me interesa Cullen –respondí mientras me colocaba los audífonos y ponía mi reproductor a todo volumen.

_gallito*: Cuando la voz del varón se agudiza repentinamente._

_**¿Qué les pareció?... espero que lo hayan disfrutado, creo que me demorare más en subir, el resto de la historia ya la tenía escrita por eso. muchas gracias por su apoyo.**  
><em>


	13. Capitulo XII

******Hola! perdón por la demora; gracias a todas por sus comentarios me dan ánimos de escribir!**

**sin más...**

**XII**

A pasado una semana desde que regresamos de nuestra luna de miel, ni siquiera nos dirigimos la palabra fuera del cortés saludo. Dormíamos en el mismo cuarto, en la misma cama, que fácilmente podía albergar a varias personas adultas.

La casa estaba decorada con el gusto exquisito que caracterizaba a mi familia política y de vez en cuando algo dinámico que sin duda habría puesto mi madre.

Suspire frustrada eran cerca de las 10 de la noche y nuevamente me encontraba en mi oficina con tal de no encontrarme a mi marido, aunque de nada me servía pues el siempre llegaba en la madrugada, tratando de evitarme. Asique decidí irme a casa, era lo mejor… o eso pensé

- este móvil se encuentra fuera de servicio

-¡OH MARAVILLOSO! – ¿de qué diablos me sirve estar casada, si cuando acabo de tener un accidente mi maridito no esta disponible?

Mire con odio al muchachito que iba a exceso de velocidad, que había dejado hecho puré literalmente mi amadísimo volvo, suspire al menos no fue tan grave, tanto como él, como yo solo teníamos pequeños cortes… al fin apareció la ambulancia y la policía

Estaba sentada en box donde un muy apuesto y provocativo doctor me atendía

-señorita Cullen desearía que se quedara en observaciones, me encantaría estar al pendiente de sus necesidades –quise rodar los ojos por el tono sugerente que uso el medico

-no muchas gracias Doctor Sinclair, por cierto soy señora- mostrando mi mano izquierda, ojala estos anillo me sirvieran para invocarlo y que me llevara a casa

-¿señora? –dijo escéptico- ¿su marido se encuentra fuera que no esta cuidando de tal belleza?

Hice una mueca

-no esta ocupado… creo

-bueno yo podría cuidarla, mientras él se desocupa –quise rodar los ojos nuevamente, o este doctor era muy psicopático o tenía problemas de visión, no podía estárseme insinuando cuando yo estaba ensangrentada, con varios cortes en el rostro y un cuello ortopédico

-no gracias preferiría que me terminara de poner los puntos para marcharme a casa –respondí cortante.

Se encogió de hombros y comenzó su trabajo, estaba en eso en una pequeña herida que había quedado justo en sima de mi clavícula cuando…

-ISABELLA –esa voz la conozco

-¡SEÑOR ESTA AREA ESTA RESTRINGIDA! –gritó un enfermera, detrás de la emergente figura de Edward, vestido con un terno negro, camisa color crema y una corbata que hacia que sus ojos tomaran un toco grisáceo muy peligrosos.

Toda la estancia se lleno con su presencia, miro de arriba abajo al doctor, quien pareció encogerse ante la frialdad del escrutinio

-Isabella

-¡señor esta..

-vine a ver a mi esposa -respondió mirando a la enfermera de tal manera que la pobre termino dándose media vuelta y escabulléndose del lugar -¿por qué no llamaste?

-revisa tu fono antes de hacer comentarios estúpidos

-está sin batería- dijo con una mueca, cuando se voltio al doctor- usted ¿Qué le hace a mi mujer?, apúrese, me la quiero llevar a casa.

Me enfermaba que me tratara como una cosa, me molestaba, mucho ¿por qué lo hacía?

-el doctor pensaba dejarme aquí-dije solo para ofuscarlo el médico me miro extrañado

-No -dijo tajante- si es necesario te contrato una enfermera pero no te quedaras aquí, tengo...

-¿muchas cosas que hacer?, ¿cosas que resolver? ¿Casos que estudiar?¿no puedes hacerlo...?- empecé a enumerar molesta

-Basta Bella- respondió con una mueca- no nos pondremos a discutir aquí

-¿es que ni siquiera tienes tiempo para discutir con tu mujer?- estaba siendo injusta, lo sabía pero esta dolida y no sabía ni porque

Cuando el doctor me dejo libre el se puso a mirarme directamente y yo la muy boba me quede atrapada en su mirada, estaba jugando sucio, no era justo

-por favor mí adorada Bella- dijo acercándose y acariciándome la mejilla- tranquila

-yo... esta bien- dije rindiéndome al placer de mirarlo

Él se alejo un poco y meneo la cabeza como si estuviera tan aturdido como yo

-no pensé que fuera realmente cierto

-¿el que?- dije tratando de reordenarme

-el que pudiera convencerte con mi cara -ante mi cara de duda agrego- lo dijiste una vez

-¿te acuerdas de todo lo que digo?

-de todo- agrego sonriendo melancólicamente

Cuando al fin me dieron el alta, el muy... de mi esposo me robo las recetas e indicaciones, se autoproclamo mi guardián y enfermero y no me dejo ni siquiera caminar, ¡me cargo! , porque no, ni siquiera me dejo estar en silla de ruedas que no era muy digno pero definitivamente era mejor que ser cargada como una bebe en brazos.

-¡tengo pies! y están en perfectas condiciones -me quejé

El simplemente me abrocho el cinturón y me beso la frente antes de darse vuelta para subirse al carro.

¿Por qué las cosas habían cambiado tanto entre nosotros? ¿Dónde estaba mi mejor amigo? con el que simplemente era yo, las peleas porque si, ya no existían, siempre terminábamos heridos, antes jamás pensé pasar más de un día molesta con Edward y ahora, cada palabra me dolía, porque en cada una esperaba un amor que no existía, y gracias a eso había perdido lo que más quería y lo único que me pertenecía de él, su amistad. El compañerismo, las sonrisas, las estupideces, los secretos, los silencios cargados de tranquilidad. Todo lo había tirado por la borda, porque había sido yo, después de todo era la que estaba enamorada, era la que había cambiado, la que esperaba más, la que había olvidado las reglas del juego.

¡Tenía que recuperarlo! tenía que tratar de tener al menos eso, no quería quedar sin pan ni pedazo. Cuando me di cuenta estaba en mi cama y Edward mirándome, no sabía como pero habíamos acabado en el cuarto y yo simplemente había estado demasiado pensativa como para notarlo, no era partir precisamente con el pie derecho mi plan de recuperar lo que teníamos con Edward.

-lo siento -dijo con cara de culpabilidad real- yo debí...

Quise gritarle si que debía estar allí que necesitaba sus brazos para reconfortarme del susto, para acompañarme en la ambulancia y sostenerme la mano, mientras mi piel era traspasada por la estúpida aguja para los exámenes de rigor. Pero eso se le exigía al amante no al amigo... al amigo se le decía

-Cullen eres un exagerado -le reste importancia, e hice una graciosa mueca- no fue nada, he tenido peores

Se suponía que él reiría un poco o rodaría los ojos pero...

-¡¿cómo dices eso?-dijo tomándome por los hombros y acercándose a mi

Nuestras respiraciones se entre mezclaron y se veía guapísimo con esa cara de preocupación, asique cediendo a un infantil impulso le di un beso rápido en los labios, para luego sonrojarme como tomate radioactivo. Él me miro con una extraña expresión de feliz tortura y sonrió torcidamente

-solo tu me puedes sorprender así...-agregó susurrando-solo un beso... y te dejare dormir

Sus labios se unieron a los míos suavemente, yo no tarde en cruzar mis brazos a su alrededor de su cuello

_'ella se aferró a él, como si fuera la primera bocanada de aire en mucho tiempo, y de cierta manera lo era, él trató de contenerse, recordando que ella estaba convaleciente que, que ella debía estar furiosa con él, pero fue en vano una dulce necesidad los apremiaba y fueron incapaces de separarse, los besos a pesar de la apremiante exigencia de sus cuerpos, fueron de apoco, Edward desplego una delicadeza inexistente anteriormente en su persona la veneró como con tal dulzura que a Bella se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas, él la consoló besando sus lagrimas, cada prenda que se iba era para él un dulce y amargo tormento, ver expuesto el cuerpo de su mujer para él y solo para él era siempre un placer, poder tocarla, besarla y deslizar sus labios por las níveas curvas era el estasis en si mismo, pero ver las heridas le dolían como si se las estuvieran marcando a él con hierro vivo, quiso retirarse a pesar de la evidente necesidad que le embargaba a ambos, con cuidando de no ser brusco aunque parecía que la única forma de no seguir fuese la muerte, trato de aplacarse, de aplacarla, pero solo le dio una libertad nueva, ella comenzó tímidamente a dibujar trazos en la piel de él, sintiendo como bajo sus manos la fuerza contenida se contraía,, exigiendo ser libera y ella tenía la llave, un nuevo poder la embargo, mordisqueo su cuello, degustó su piel, él se aferro a ella tratando en vano de escapar; mientras más unido quería estar, deseaba fundirse, desatar en ella el tortuoso placer al que lo estaba sometiendo, su delicada mano se deslizo por el vientre de él jugando, subiendo y bajando, "basta" suplico él lastimeramente, cuando ella deslizo sus mano sobre el símbolo inequívoco de su deseo, él jadeo y enterró su rostro en el cuello de ella mientras le acariciaba, disfrutando los gemidos guturales que se ahogaban__contra la nívea piel de su mujer, ella le presionaba recorriendo su longitud sintiéndose poderosamente femenina cuando las caderas de su marido presionaban contra sus manos, ella le deseaba para si, lo guio hacia su cuerpo que se derretía por tenerle, él casi perdido por completo en el éxtasis, se introdujo con una sola estocada, obligándola a culminar fuertemente, ella se aferró a él perdiéndose en el abismo´ _

Entre abrí un ojo, algo me picaba en la nariz, un cabello... o mejor dicho una cabeza que no era la mía, pestañeé, había demasiada luz, y mi cuerpo estaba magullado y amordazado sería una buena descripción, Edward tenia su rostro enterrado en mi cuello y su cuerpo enredado alrededor del mío su respiración era acompasada, pero yo me estaba sofocando y quería ir al baño

-Edward...- le moví con el brazo que logre liberar- suéltame

Nada..., lo moví más fuerte y nada, lo zarandeé con toda mis fuerzas y seguía durmiendo

-¡Edward!- nada de nada

Dado que no parecía dispuesto a cooperar trate de zafarme yo sola de su fuerte abrazo pero no lo lograba, hice un mal movimiento y un dolor punzante me invadió

-auch- susurre

-¿Qué tienes?¿qué te duele?¿quieres que te lleve al hospital?- salto Edward liberándome rápidamente, parecía que hubiera estado programado para reaccionar de un salto, quise reírme de él, aun estaba medio dormido, porque pestañaba fuertemente para aclararse los ojos y luego se le escapo un bostezo

-¡ay!- como me soltó de golpe, de golpe sentí todas las magulladuras y las molestas heridas que tenia- estoy bien...

-¿a dónde vas?- preguntó cuando me levante

-al baño

Luego de asearme y hacer mis necesidades me quede mirando en el espejo, a pesar de las magulladuras y los pequeños parches me veía radiante, lo cual era extraño, no tenía sentido, quizás fue por lo de anoche, el como estuvimos anoche, me puse el albornos y decidí dejar de pensar

Cuando entre al dormitorio me di cuenta de la hora

-¡son las 10!- grité desesperada ¡estaba atrasadísima!

Comencé a aventar ropa en busca de algo que ponerme, algo que tapara los moretones y el resto de las lesiones que el accidente me había dejado

-deja eso Bella...Isabella...¡Bella!

Termine siendo aprisionada contra la puerta de mi vestidor y el cuerpo semi desnudo de mi esposo

-es tarde -repetí a ver si las estúpidas mariposas de mi estomago entendían ¿Dónde estaba la idea de volver a ser la amiga de Edward?

Si a pesar de haberme pasado la noche en sus brazos no lograba controlar esas condenadas reacciones Edward se daría cuenta demasiado pronto

-tienes licencia Bells...-dijo mientras pegaba su cuerpo al mío-se me ocurren otras cosas en que entretenerte

Obligue a mi rebelde cerebro a funcionar, a pesar de que este parecía querer irse a negro y dejar que mi cuerpo saltará en sima de mi marido

-¿Cómo que licencia?-chille suavemente cuando sus labios descendieron por mi cuello- yo... yo ¡Cullen!, ¡basta!

-estas convaleciente -susurró - convaleciente

Su cara hubiera sido de lo más cómica pues parecía un niño mirando fuera de una dulcería si no hubiera sido porque me comía con sus ojos verdes como si fuera el caramelo que más quería degustar

-ejem -tuve que aclararme la garganta - no pienso quedarme aquí

-lo harás -dijo como volviendo en si - el resto de la semana tienes licencia, ya me encargue de enviarla

-¿con que derecho?

-con el que me da ser tu marido mi adorada...

Empecé a mordisquear mi labio, si pero él no se quedaría para cuidarme, asique cuando se fuera, yo podría irme a trabajar y...

-ni lo pienses, pedí días libres ¿o crees que no te conozco?

Ok, eso había sido raro, sabía que Edward daba la impresión de leer las mentes, pero nunca había sido así conmigo y él siempre se quejaba de ello.

-¿piensas alejarte de tu amado bufet?- pregunté sin dar crédito a mis oídos

Él simplemente me miro metálicamente y yo le saque la lengua, aun me sentía algo extraña, bien no esperaba que él se quedara hacer de mi niñero, menos que me obligara a meterme a la cama, dándose la molestia hasta de llevarme las comidas al dormitorio, pero no se quedó a acompañarme me dejo sola rumiando con mis pensamientos, bien quizás fue poco cortes decirle eso de su trabajo, yo sabía que para él eso era muy importante sus estudios lo habían mantenido a flote después de su rompimiento con Jane y el se tomaba el ejercicio de las leyes con mucha pasión.

Bien, había sido definitivamente estúpido de mi parte asique si quería poner en marcha el plan de recuperar la amistad de Edward tendría que al menos disculparme ¿cierto? Uf, realmente echaba de menos su conciencia.

Cuando se acercaba al despacho de Edward escucho su inconfundible voz, hablando demasiado personal

-No Tanya, olvídalo, no iré -¿Quién demonios era Tanya?- Si… si he usado el regalo que me diste… ja, ojala fuera así de sencillo… ¿Qué?... ni se te ocurra, bien, bien.

Entre al despacho, cuando lo hice Edward me vio, su tono cambio, al que siempre usado el tono que siempre usaba para hablar de casos profesionales

-lo siento tengo que cortar, Adiós-me miró-¿qué se supone que haces levantada?

-¿Quién era?-trate de restarle importancia

-nadie, a la cama

Me dejé guiar al cuarto, mientras Edward refunfuñaba algo de reposo, y de que debería estar en shock y que no tenía una mujer normal, que debía descansar… pero no pude dejar de pensar que esa llamada de alguna manera no era simplemente de "nadie"

**Chan! que les pareció?, espero que les haya gustado... gracias por pasar por aquí, tratare de actualizar pronto pero lo veo difícil, Edward no coopera mucho la verdad... **

**Cariños **


End file.
